Compañero de clase
by iJudeh
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante universitaria decidida a terminar su carrera de la forma más limpia posible, sin reprobar materia alguna. Jamás ha tenido novio y no siente interés amoroso por alguien, no hasta ahora.
1. El inicio

**Capítulo uno. El inicio.**

—Haruno Sakura, 21 años, estudiante de universidad; virgen, sin pareja y sin necesidad de una_meditaba la chica de cabello rosado mientras cepillaba su largo cabellera sentada frente al espejo de su habitación —Primer día de clases de mi tercer año_poniéndose de pie y soltando el cepillo sobre el mueble del espejo.

—Sakura, cariño_ gritó Mebuki, su madre, ama de casa, fiel esposa y madre a tiempo completo —Se te hará tarde, jamás has llegado tarde a clases y no comenzarás ahora, señorita.

—Ya voy, madre_ comentó la joven agarrando su mochila dispuesta a salir de su habitación. Descendió por las escaleras hasta la planta baja y se encaminó con rumbo al comedor, donde su madre la esperaba con una bolsa conteniendo su almuerzo —Haruno Sakura, 21 años, sigo viviendo con mis padres_ pensó tomando esa bolsa y guardándola en su mochila.

—No puedes vivir a base de café, hija_ comentó su padre llegando al comedor y viendo a Mebuki tenderle a Sakura un termo lleno de café.

—No vivo a base de café_repuso Sakura —Esto me ayuda a rendir en las mañanas, de no hacerlo cabecearía en las clases como lo hace Naruto_mofó; Naruto, amigo de la infancia de Sakura, es un muchacho cabeza dura al que temas respecto a las materias de la escuela no le entran ni a patadas, pero un gran a humano a lo que respecta en ética y moral. —Ya me voy, se me hace tarde, los quiero_dijo despidiéndose de ellos con un beso en la mejilla, como lo había hecho por 19 años.

—Que tengas un gran día_respondieron ambos padres a unísono.

—Ay querido, 21 años y jamás nos ha presentado un novio_ dijo Mebuki llevando sus manos a su rostro con la intención de cubrir sus ojos.

—No hay necesidad de apresurarla, es joven y está construyendo su futuro, déjala que avance a su paso, Meb_ comentó Kizashi, padre de Sakura —Además, no todos tenemos la suerte de conocer a nuestra media naranja a los 15 años_ prosiguió con una voz profunda y mirada pícara.

—Ay, de veras contigo_ repuso Mebuki cubriendo con sus manos el rubor que esas palabras le provocaron.

Entre tanto, Sakura llegaba a la universidad, Sakura, una chica de rutinas estrictas, siempre salía de su casa a la misma hora, tomaba el camión a la misma hora, llegaba a clases a la misma hora, llegaba al salón y, como siempre, era la primera. «Nadie se ha muerto por madrugar» era su lema. Todo proseguía según el plan, en la mañana llevaba clases en su facultad y en la tarde llevaba las clases en el Departamento Físico Matemático, clases estrictamente relacionadas con física y matemáticas, como es obvio; ella cursaba allí matemáticas aplicadas —Qué dolor de cabeza_ quejó Sakura mientras veía su horario ya instalada en su salón de clases—Tengo mates aplicadas de 14-15 horas_ Sakura, a pesar de ser una estudiante ejemplar, odiaba las matemáticas con todo su corazón, no las entendía a la primera, tenía que sentarse en su escritorio y tratar de resolver los problemas, así fueran las tres de la mañana, ella no se movía, persistente y decidida.

—Son las dos de la mañana, es obvio que Sakura ya está en el salón_ se burló Naruto entrando al mismo salón que ella.

—Ajajá_ se burló Sakura falsamente— qué graciosito.

A pesar de llevar años de conocerse, no había interés romántico entre ellos, era un "no interés amoroso" genuino, no como esos amigos que dicen no gustarse pero uno está perdidamente enamorado de el otro; su relación no era así, Naruto veía a Sakura como una hermanita y Sakura lo respetaba como un hermano.

—¿Cómo quedó tu horario entonces?_preguntó Naruto sentándose a un lado de Sakura.

—Admito que no me quedó tan bonito como veces anteriores, o sea, no me quedó todo seguido_respondió Sakura entregándole el horario.

—Metiste mates aplicadas con Yamato_ peló los ojos Naruto, ante su respuesta, Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente, con cierta mirada de preocupación.

—¿E-eso es malo?_ decidió preguntar.

—Es un maestro muy serio, casi todo mundo reprueba con él, las clases las da... raras, creo que sólo se él se entiende.

—Percebes_ dijo Sakura inclinando su cabeza y tapando su rostro con las manos, ya se había resignado a reprobar también. —No, no puedo reprobar_ pensó —Dije que terminaría la carrera sin reprobar y eso haré, así tenga que desvelarme siempre, aprobaré todas las materias, incluso la de ese tal Yamato_ se animó.

El día avanzó de acuerdo al horario, aunque sólo una clase concordaba con Naruto, no se sentía mal, vivian cerca y él siempre estaba al tanto de su teléfono por si algo se le ofrecía a Sakura, lo mismo era Sakura con Naruto.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la clase de Matemáticas Aplicadas, su némesis en este semestre. Como siempre, llegó temprano, debido a que era el primer día de clases, no tenía algún tema que repasar, así que se sentó en una banca afuera del salón y se quedo viendo a la nada. Y entonces lo vio, alto, tez clara, mandíbulas fuertes, cejas un tanto pobladas, cabello oscuro, hombros anchos, con unos profundos y atrayentes ojos negros, era la primera vez que Sakura veía a ese chico, toda su presencia provocaba un rubor en ella, —espero que estemos en la misma clase_ se sorprendió pensando eso, pero seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El muchacho sintió la mirada de Sakura y elevó la vista, ambos se miraron a los ojos, el encuentro visual no duró más de tres segundos, pero sólo un segundo bastó para que a Sakura se le coloreara el rostro de rojo, ella desvió la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

La hora de la clase llegó y Sakura entró al salón, vio a sus compañeros ingresar, se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta rogando ver entrar a ese chico, pero no lo hizo —Sólo fue un encuentro_ pensó Sakura con tristeza —Tampoco es como si yo le hubiese gustado y comenzáramos entablando una conversación_ intentó darse ánimos.

Llegó el maestro y se presentó con los alumnos, recalcó que el 80% de sus estudiantes no pasa el curso con él, señaló que no deja trabajos extra ni da "décimas", así le lleven al papa pidiéndole que les ayude, no lo hará. La puerta se abrió y un chico se asomó —¿Puedo pasar?_ preguntó, el maestro asintió y siguió hablando —Las impuntualidades no son toleradas en este salón de clases, lo dejaré pasar esta vez, joven, sólo porque es el primer día; si ven la puerta cerrada, ni toquen, no los dejaré pasar.

Y allí estaba, él entró, su presencia le cortó el aliento a Sakura, su mirada lo siguió hasta que se sentó —No, Sakura_ pensó —Tú veniste a estudiar y sólo eso harás.

Acabó la clase y salió del salón, era hora de volver a casa. Salió de la faciltad e hizo la parada al camión, milagrosamente había asientos libres, se sentó, y otra vez estaba allí, ese chico de mirada provocativa y cuerpo deseable, estaba entrando al camión, al mismo camión que ella —¿qué probabilidades de esto tenía?_ se preguntó Sakura mientras se sonrojaba, pero él no la vio, se sentó unos lugares más atrás de ella. Cuando llegó la parada de Sakura, ya no estaba el muchacho en el camión, pero poco le importó, estaban en el mismo salón, se daría el gustito de verlo todos los días. Observarlo en silencio, eso no era ser acosador, ¿o sí? _E_

—

 _Es mi primer fan fic, espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana ^^_


	2. Su nombre es Sasuke

Capítulo dos. Su nombre es Sasuke.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel primer encuentro visual, aunque ella se le quedaba viendo con la intención de volver a tenerlo, él no alzaba la vista, ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Ya ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de verlo en el camión, el que hayan coincidido intercambiando miradas, que estuvieran en el mismo salón y haber tomado el mismo camión, eso eran, sólo coincidencias.

Ese joven que le quitaba el aliento estaba un par de metros lejos de ella y aún así lo sentía tan lejos.

A pesar de llevar clase juntos, no sabía su nombre, sólo sabía su apellido, Uchiha, lo conocía debido a que Yamato, su maestro de Matemáticas Aplicadas, pasaba lista pronunciando el apellido, —¡¿Por qué fregados no dice el nombre también?!_ pensaba Sakura

Los días transcurrieron y el primer parcial de Matemáticas Aplicadas estaba cada vez más cerca —¡Es cierto, el examen!_se sobresaltó Sakura de repente —¡Siempre publican las listas para saber en qué salon hay que presentar el examen!, ¡allí es donde veré su nombre!_ se acordó cuando estaba en laboratorio de termodinámica, hizo su práctica presurosa y salió corriendo al departamento físico matemático, iba tan rápido y con su vista nublada por su más preciado deseo del momento que no veía dónde pisaba; dio un paso en falso y...

—¡Oye, cuidado!_se escuchó un grito masculino seguido por un agarre fuerte de brazos —¿Qué crees que haces?_ preguntó.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba... yo sólo..._ Sakura alzó la mirada y lo vio, ese joven Uchiha, se veía tan bien como la primera vez, sus ojos seguían teniendo esa profundidad cautivadora, se ruborizó en un instante, ese muchacho es en verdad atractivo.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa_ dijo ayudándola a reincorporarse —¿te lastimaste el tobillo?_ preguntó bajando la vista a sus pies.

—No, no, estoy bien, gracias_ mintió, su tobillo la estaba matando de dolor, pero prefirió checar después su tobillo, ahora tenía que quedar en buenos términos con él.

—¿Segura, Haruno?_preguntó el joven, se dirigía a ella, la llamó por su apellido, él lo pronunció

—M-me llamo Sakura_ repuso —Puedes llamarme Sakura_sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura, mi nombre es Sasuke, ¿y bien?, ¿estás segura, Sakura?_ dos veces en una oración, él dijo su nombre dos veces en un lapso menor a un minuto.

—Ah, sí, segura, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco, pero ya se pasará.

—Vi que corrías muy rápido, ¿a dónde ibas?_ preguntó él.

—A revisar las listas, el examen es este sábado y no he revisado en qué salón me toca_ mintió... dijo media verdad, sí iba a revisar las listas pero ya sabía en qué salón le tocaba, sólo quería saber el nombre Uchiha.

—Ah_ contestó, por fin soltó el brazo de ella y lo acomodó en su hombro —Anda, apóyate en mí, te llevaré a la enfermería_ dijo Sasuke

—No, no, cómo crees_ repuso sonrojada, Sasuke, un joven alto quizá de 1,85m estaba ayudándola, a ella, con una altura de 1,65m, eso significaría que él tendría que agacharse para ayudarla, terminaría por dolerle la espalda —Yo puedo caminar sola, además, así puedes lastimarte, eres más alto que yo, no te molestes_sonrió, pero esa clase de sonrisa era de dolor, ya no soportaba su tobillo, necesitaba atención inmediata.

—Tienes razón_ bajando el brazo de Sakura de su hombro y así sin más, la cargó —¿Y bien?, ¿de qué facultad eres?_ comentó con ella en brazos.

—¡B-BA-BÁJAME, SASUKE!_ gritó con su rostro rojo —TE DIJE QUE PUEDO IR SOLA, ADEMÁS, ASÍ TE LASTIMARÁS PEOR LA ESPALDA _ gritó.

—Oye, tranquila, no me tomes por débil, ¿de qué facultad eres?, ¿allá tienen enfermería?.

—C-ciencias Químicas_ contestó aún sonrojada, él comenzó a caminar rumbo a la facultad de Sakura.

—¿Dónde queda la enfermería?_ preguntó llegando allá.

—Está en el edificio A, por la explanada_ respondió tapándose el rostro, era mucho eso, estaba conforme con sólo verlo a lo lejos y ahora la estaba cargando, su aroma era embriagante y si voz tenía cierto grado de seducción, si hubiese tenido la intención de seducirla, lo habría logrado. Sakura veía constantemente sus labios, era mal momento para pensar en eso, pero los tenía tan cerca que ignorarlos no era una opción.

—¿Qué le pasó?_ preguntó Ino, amiga de Sakura, era la encargada del módulo de enfermería de la facultad una vez los vio acercarce—Sakura, ¿estás bien?, pónla aquí_ le dijo a Sasuke mostrándole un pequeño catre, Sasuke obedeció y la dejó descansar en el catre.

—No exageres, Ino, sólo me lastimé el tobillo, puedo caminar a la perfección_ se puso de pie e intentó dar un paso, pero el dolor era suficiente como para hacerla quejarse de él.

—Seguro, a la perfección_ dijo Sasuke sarcástico.

—Oh, vaya, apenas veo lo sexy que eres_ dijo Ino viendo a Sasuke, ella de verdad necesitaba un filtro a la hora de hablar, decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente, fuera lo que fuera.

—¡INO CERDA!_ gritó Sakura, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, ella lo vio primero.

—¿Revisarás el tobillo de Sakura?_ preguntó Sasuke ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Ino.

—Ah, sí, pff, ahora lo hago_ dijo a regañadientes —Pues parece que sólo se torció un poco, te pondré unas tablillas y lo vendaré, pero te recomiendo que descanses el pie, ¿crees que puedan recogerte tus padres?

—No, mi papá está trabajando y mi mamá no sabe manejar, además, no pienso faltar mis clases_ contestó mientras Ino condicionaba su pie.

—No seas ilógica, Sakura, no es una torcedura peligrosa, pero es mejor que no te esfuerces, llamaré a Sai para que te recoja, pero no le coquetees, es mi novio_ dijo sacando su celular, esas palabras parecieron ilógicas porque hace unos minutos ella misma coqueteaba con Sasuke.

—No es necesario, yo puedo llevarla, tengo hora libre antes de mates aplicadas_ dijo Sasuke viendo su reloj, Sakura jamás se imaginó que algo así pudiese ocurrirle a ella.

—P-pero ni siquiera te conozco, y tampoco me conoces_ repuso Sakura ruborizada.

—Anda, anda, tu casa está como a media hora de aquí, tienen tiempo para conocerse_ dijo Ino con una mirada pícara

—Haruno Sakura, 21 años, estoy apunto de subir al vehículo de un desconocido, un desconocido por el que siento interés_pensó.


	3. Reencuentro visual

Capítulo tres. Reencuentro Visual.

—Haruno Sakura, 21 años, estoy apunto de subir al vehículo de un desconocido, un desconocido por el que siento interés_pensó.

—¿Y bien?_ preguntó Sasuke —¿Me dejarás llevarte?

—Pues..._ dudó Sakura —¿me prometes que no me secuestrarás ni venderás mis órganos en el mercado negro?_ preguntó Sakura bromeando con cierto grado de preocupación.

—Depende, ¿qué tan bien funcionan tus riñones?_ preguntó Sasuke. Esa pregunta ciertamente sorprendió a Sakura, ¿de verdad pensaba hacerle eso?, pero Sasuke se percató que Sakura abrió los ojos con terror —Jajá, no, no, era una broma_ rió—Jamás te haría eso, contesté con el mismo sarcasmo que tú_ y una sonrisa brilló en los labios de Sasuke, eso hizo que Sakura se sonrojara, ella planeaba decir que no, pero al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke, no pudo negarse... sentía interés por él.

—D-de acuerdo_ logró articular Sakura.

—Bien, espérame aquí, trataré de acercar el carro a la puerta, luego vendré por ti_ contestó Sasuke.

Sakura vio cómo Sasuke se iba alejando, ese día estuvo lleno de emociones, primero él evitó que cayera y ahora la llevaría hasta su casa, se sentaría en su vehículo... la idea hizo ruborizar a Sakura.

—¿Y?_ preguntó Ino con mirada perspicaz —¿quién es ese galán?, ¿es tu nuevo enamorado?, ¿le clavaste la vista?, vi que te molestaste cuando lo llamé sexy.

—D-Detente, Ino cerda_ dijo sonrojándose más—Es Sasuke, cursamos juntos Matemáticas Aplicadas, no es mi enamorado, no le clavé la vista y no me molesté, aunque deberías ser considerada con Sai, no es correcto que coquetees con otros.

—Ya, ya, frente de marquesina _ dijo Ino—Fue puro cotorreo, mira, ya viene tu caballero con armadura_mofó

De inmediato, Sakura giró y sentó su mirada en la puerta de la enfermería, y, como dijo Ino, Sasuke reaparecía.

—Listo, ya lo puse cerca_ dijo Sasuke acercándose a las chicas y ayudando a Sakura a ponerse de pie, sostuvo el brazo de ella y lo dirigió sobre su hombro —Está realmente cerca, así que no repliques porque te estoy sujetando así.

—D-De acuerdo_ dijo Sakura ruborizándose de nuevo, alcanzó a ver una vez más a Ino y ésta le lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Gracias enfermera_ dijo Sasuke ayudando a Sakura. Siguieron el camino por la explanada y efectivamente un auto los esperaba frente a la puerta, era un carro March en tono de gris claro, al verlo, Sakura no pudo evitar reír

—¿Ese es tu carro?_ rió, no tenía nada de malo, sólo le causó risa porque se había imaginado que, un hombre como él, tendría un vehículo más... rudo.

—Ay, haz de tener uno mejor_ sonrió Sasuke entendiendo la causa de su risa. —Este carro es de mi madre, el mío sigue en el taller_ se excusó

—No, no es eso, sólo creí... olvídalo_ rió mientras seguían avanzando. Sasuke le abrió la puerta del carro y la ayudó a sentarse, de inmediato rodeó el automóvil y se sentó en el lugar del piloto.

—¿Dónde vives?_ preguntó aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Puedes dejarme cuatro calles adelante, mi casa no está lejos de allí_ y era cierto, el problema era que había muchos cruceros de automóviles y pasar por allí con el tobillo lastimado era prácticamente una actividad suicida.

—Sí, creo que no haré eso, dime donde vives_ miró a Sakura a los ojos, ¿cómo negarse a responder esa pregunta con la verdad después de ese reencuentro visual?, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, de punta a punta.

—T-Te vas cuatro calles adelante, hasta la gran glorieta, de allí tres calles a la derecha y dos a la izquierda_ dijo manteniendo el contacto visual con Sasuke.

—Tus ojos son hermosos_ dijo él —Aquella vez que te vi, no logré apreciar el color a su totalidad_ volteó su vista al volante y el auto comenzó con su marcha; él se acordó de ese encuentro visual, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara más.

—O-Oye, e-esa vez..._ trató de explicar —L-Los dos nos miramos por accidente, no es como si yo te estuviera vi-viendo como boba.

—¿Accidente?, creo que sabías muy bien a dónde mirabas_ la volvió a ver a los ojos —¿qué tiene de malo ver?, yo también te he visto, quizá de diferente forma, pero me gusta lo que veo_ dijo desviando la mirada al camino.

Él la ha visto también, ¿cuando?, ella lo veía todo el tiempo pero él jamás levantaba la vista hacia ella, «me gusta lo que veo», ¿a qué se refiere?, «quizá de diferente forma», ¿qué significaba eso?. El resto del camino fue en silencio, Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasuke quien no apartaba su mirada de la vía.

Por fin el viaje llegó a su final, Sasuke quedó frente a la casa de Sakura, salió del automóvil, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Una figura masculina comenzó acercarse a ellos a toda prisa, era Naruto, alcanzó a ver el cabello rosado de Sakura a lo lejos y de inmediato pensó que algo malo ocurría, se detuvo cuando la distancia se aminoró.

—¿Qué tienes, Sakura?_ preguntó asustado ayudando a Sasuke a pararla.

—Estoy bien, Naruto_ sonrió —Sólo me torcí el tobillo, Sasuke me ayudó trayéndome hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?, yo te pude traerte a tu casa.

—No había necesidad, después de todo, yo evité que cayera_ dijo Sasuke.

—Vaya, qué oportuno_ dijo Naruto—Deja, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante_ dijo Naruto tomando el brazo de Sakura.

—Yo la traje hasta aquí, terminaré el trabajo_ repuso Sasuke.

—A-Aquí está bien_ dijo Sakura mirando a ambos— Sólo son un par de pasos más, puedo arreglármelas_ sonrió.

—Deja te abro entonces la puerta_ dijo Naruto sacando la llave, sí, Naruto se ganó la confianza de los padres de Sakura como para que le dejaran las llaves de la casa.

Al ver esto, Sasuke pensó que Naruto era pareja de Sakura y que ambos vivían juntos, el «quizá de forma diferente» cobraría sentido ahora, puesto que Sasuke sostuvo la barbilla de Sakura, despejó su rostro y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

—Te veo mañana, Sakura_ seguido de eso, le dio un beso en los labios, ese beso recorrió su cuerpo, era su primer beso, se sintió extrañada porque ese tal Sasuke ni le gustaba, sentía interés en él, nada más, nada profundo.

Sasuke se fue de allí molesto con la idea de dejar a Sakura con Naruto, pero se fue tranquilo con la idea de quizá haber sembrado algo de atracción hacia él en ella, pero, ¿lo habría logrado?

—¿Es tu novio?_ preguntó Naruto cruzado de brazos frente al pórtico de la casa de Sakura.

—N-No, es un chico de mi clase de mates aplicadas _ dijo Sakura completamente enrojecida.

—¿Te gusta?

—No, apenas lo conozco, lo-los besos me tomaron por sorpresa_ articuló Sakura.

—Haruno Sakura, 21 años, acabo de recibir mi primer beso en los labios, no siento mas que interés por ese chico de ojos endemoniadamente atrayentes, pero me dejó con ganas de más_ pensó Sakura entrando a su casa.

—

Sé que aún no es viernes . pero estuve tan inspirada que escribí hasta el capítulo 6, espero que les guste :B


	4. A través de sus ojos

Capítulo cuatro. A través de sus ojos.

Sasuke, 22 años, estudiante en la facultad de ingeniería. Hace tres años entró a la carrera siendo el mejor promedio de su generación; la universidad sería pan comido para alguien tan inteligente como él, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera preocupación y nerviosismo cada primer día de clases.

Usualmente una madre es la que da apoyo a su hijo con el nerviosismo diciendo cosas como "sólo es un día más de escuela, da tu máximo, hijo", o "Anda a la escuela, sé que te irá bien, cuando regreses te esperará tu platillo favorito"; pero el caso de Sasuke no era así, él era alumno foráneo, sus padres vivían en una ciudad a 5 horas de la universidad de Sasuke, así que éste tenía que rentar apartamento, su compañero de cuarto era su hermano mayor, Itachi. Aunque Itachi había terminado su carrera años atrás, no volvía a la casa de sus padres porque ya trabajaba.

A pesar de que sus padres vivían lejos, su madre los visitaba como mínimo tres veces al semestre; su padre, director de una gran empresa, estaba ocupado todo el tiempo, pero no había noche en la que no les llamara por teléfono, a veces las llamadas sólo eran "Buenas noches, ¿cómo están?, cuídense, adiós", pero otras veces las llamadas se extendían hasta por tres horas. Es interesante saber cómo la relación con los padres afecta en el crecimiento de sus hijos...

Volviendo a Sasuke en su primer semestre, él tenía clases en su facultad y clases en el Departamento Físico Matemático, era un ir y venir un sinfín de veces durante todo el día. En su muy ocupada vida escolar, tenía descansos de dos horas en la mañana todos los días; como alumno destacado que era, dedicaba esas dos horas al estudio, normalmente se quedaba en el DFM o iba a la biblioteca a estudiar. Una vez de tantas en las que decidió quedarse en el DFM, vio a una señorita vivás, de rosadas mejillas, sonrisa tierna, ojos endemoniadamente hermosos, chaparrita, con cabello realmente largo de color rosa, lucía tan atractiva y tan tierna a la vez; necesitaba hablarle pero ¿de qué?, ninguna clase concordaba entre ellos y él era un perfecto desconocido para ella. Prefirió observarla a la distancia, ¿ese comportamiento les parece familiar?

Volviendo al tercer año de Sasuke, su madre estaba de visita en este inicio de semestre, se aseguraba que estuvieran saludables, y que comieran sanamente.

—Sasuke_ gritó Mikoto, en la planta baja, desde la cocina, ella era la madre de Sasuke, cabello igual de negro que el de sus dos hijos, mirada enternecedora, estatura media, tez clara y complexión delgada —Sasuke, ven a comer_ pronunció y esperó un rato —¡SASUKE!

—¿Mande?_ reaccionó Sasuke, honestamente él sólo alcanzó a escuchar el último grito de su nombre, lo que lo privó de sus pensamientos.

—Te he hablado tres veces, ¿acaso estás sordo o me ignoras?_ dijo Mikoto llegando al estudio de los muchachos que se encontraba en la planta alta.

—Es que está enamorado, ma_ repuso Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke llegando al estudio.

—Eso no es cierto, estaba resolviendo un problema de cálculo vectorial, me ha mantenido despierto por dos noche_ dijo media verdad, sí pensaba en esa chica de cabello exótico y cuerpo bien proporcionado, pero también pensaba en ese problema, aunque en su mente se enmarcaban las prioridades poniendo primero la escuela, esa chica inundaba su mente con el recuerdo.

—Deberías hablarle_ dijo Mikoto recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Ma, mi carro se descompuso, hoy tomé el camión pero se demoró demasiado, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?, por lo menos hasta que arreglen el mío_ ignoró Sasuke el comentario de su madre.

—Sí, pero tendrás que llevarme a casa entonces, tenía planeado regresar hoy, cuando no estoy en casa y tu padre cocina, siempre se enferma del estómago_ dijo su madre

—Sí ma, yo te llevo y tan pronto esté mi carro te regreso el tuyo_ dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su madre —Por fin soy más alto que tú_ desde su adolescencia, Sasuke comparaba su estatura con la de su madre, aunque medían lo mismo, era una pelea constante de ver "quién medía más", era algo entre ellos, siempre se veían y lo que Sasuke hacía primero era pararse a lado de ella y medirse.

—Me estoy encogiendo_ repuso Mikoto—como me pongo viejilla me hago chiquita, pero sigues siendo igual de chaparro_ dijo mientras llevaba su mano al cabello de Sasuke y lo revolvía —Les pedí que no crecieran, y no me hacen caso_ dijo con los ojos rojos.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, ma_ dijo Sasuke abrazando a su mamá, Itachi se les unió en el abrazo.

—Como que hace hambrita_ Itachi rompiendo el silencio.

—Pues ya vayan a comer_ dijo Mikoto limpiándose las lágrimas.

Llegó la hora de partir para Mikoto y Sasuke cumplió su promesa, la llevó a la casa y él regresó, fueron poco más de 10 horas de viaje pero su madre valía eso y mucho más.

—

Decidí publicar otro capítulo porque la próxima semana tendré exámenes y necesito estudiar :T


	5. Es ahora o nunca

Capítulo cinco. Es ahora o nunca.

Era el primer día de su tercer año de universidad y para las 13 horas, Sasuke ya había terminado con sus clases, ya debería de estar yendo a su casa pero decidió quedarse por si veía a esa chica de cabello rosado. Y en efecto, así fue.

La chica de cabello rosado llegó temprano y se sentó en una banca frente a un salón, estaba realmente cerca de él, la miraba a ratos, y, cuando parecía que ella elevaría su vista, él volteaba. Él sintió que la mirada de Sakura se posaba en sí, sabía que no debía voltear pero tenía necesidad de ver sus ojos, así que levantó la mirada, su mirada no fue recorriendo el tramo hasta los ojos de Sakura, los ojos de Sasuke sabían a dónde querían ver, querían apreciar sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta del encuentro y desvió la mirada, pero Sasuke no, la siguió viendo todo el rato hasta que entró al salón.

Ella entró a la clase de Matemáticas Aplicadas, que era impartida por el ingeniero Yamato, Sasuke había metido esa clase más temprano, impartida por el ingeniero Asuma, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró su mochila y fue a las oficinas del DFM.

—¿Qué necesitas?_ preguntó Ten ten, una secretaria del departamento

—Quisiera hablar con el ingeniero Kakashi, por favor.

—Uy, estaba a punto de irse, pasa, pero no le quites mucho tiempo_ la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Sasuke entró. Siguió por el pasillo y tocó la puerta que tenía un letrero con la inscripción: 'Ingeniero Hatake Kakashi, Coordinación Académica', la puerta se abrió de inmediato y un señor de edad media apareció, tenía el cabello levemente canoso, con aspecto demacrado, quizá por sus años en la industria.

—Joven Uchiha_ saludó Kakashi amablemente. —¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Buenas tardes, ingeniero, vengo con molestias, ya sabe_ sonrió por cortesía.

—Nada, nada, aquí estamos para ayudar, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?, pasa, pasa_ le indicó que tomara asiento y así hizo Sasuke.

—Quisiera dar de baja Matemáticas Aplicadas con el Ingeniero Asuma en horario de 8-9 horas y darla de alta con el ingeniero Yamato en horario de 14-15 horas_ dijo Sasuke.

—Pero Sasuke, todo mundo le huye a Yamato, no es que dude de tu inteligencia, pero Asuma es un buen maestro también.

—Lo sé_ repuso Sasuke —Pero quisera llevar la clase con el ingeniero Yamato, confíe en mí, pasaré la materia.

Sasuke, como se recalcó antes, era un alumno con excelencia académica, no había razón para dudar de él, ni para cuestionar su cambio de decisión. Kakashi tomó una hoja, escribió y tendió el papelito a Sasuke.

—Te anoté la baja, serán $300°° y de la alta serán otros $300°°, asegúrate de pagarlos antes del día 11. De ahora en adelante, entrarás a la clase de Yamato, así que deberías ingresar ya, aunque no hagas el pago aún.

—Muchas gracias, con permiso_ dijo Sasuke despidiéndose de Kakashi y avanzando con rapidez hacia el salón de Yamato.

Sus manos sudaban, ¿de verdad había echo ese cambio sólo para tomar la misma clase que esa chica?, tocó la puerta y la abrió, metió la cabeza por el orificio que la puerta dejaba al ser abierta y preguntó.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Yamato asintió —Las inasistencias, no son toleradas en este salón de clases, lo dejaré entrar esta vez sólo por ser el primer día_ Sasuke entró y vio a esa señorita de cabello rosado, sintió cómo la mirada de ella lo seguía sin despegarse, logró su cometido, ella sentía interés por él, pero él no sentía nada más interés, era algo más, después de verla por tres años, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella.

Años anteriores, chocó con ella por accidente, y un aroma a flor de cerezo se le impregnó en la memoria, era un aroma nuevo e interesante, y ahora podría tenerlo cerca.

Terminó la clase y ella salió antes que él, la vio dirigirse hacia la parada y subirse al camión, era un ruta dos, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke se subió a ese mismo camión, su carro estaba descompuesto, necesitaba irse en camión, pero el camión de Sasuke era ruta tres, se subió sólo por ella. La vio sentada, pasó a un lado de ella y percibió ese mismo aroma embriagante, pero no tuvo el impulso necesario como para poder sentarse a lado de ella, se sentó atrás; tuvo que bajarse antes que ella debido a que ya no conocía por donde el camión iba, se perdió de saber dónde vivía ella, pero apenas iniciaba el semestre, tendría más tiempo para hablarle, este era su semestre, —Es ahora o nunca, Sasuke_ pensó dándose ánimos para hablarle.

Llegó como pudo a su casa, su mamá seguía allí, la saludó y se subió al estudio. Abrió su libreta pero no estaba resolviendo problemas, sólo se quedaba viendo su escrito mientras pensaba en esa chica y recordaba su aroma, su cuerpo reaccionó como el de un hombre en sus veintes sin experiencia sexual. Su falta de experiencia no era porque no fuera atractivo, muchas chicas se le lanzaban o se le incitaban, pero él creía que una mujer valía más si se respetaba o si el hombre batallaba para llevársela a la cama en lugar de que ella se le entregara en bandeja de plata.

Alejó su mente de los pensamientos en ella para hacer que su excitación acabara, y lo logró.

La tarde prosiguió, llevó a su madre a su casa y regresó como eso de la 1 de la mañana, vio su libreta en el escritorio, lo que le recordó a su pensamiento de la tarde, provocándole una nueva excitación, pero ahora estaba solo en ese cuarto, su madre estaba en la casa con su padre e Itachi dormía en su cuarto en la planta baja, cerró la puerta del estudio, tomó asiento, desabrochó sus pantalones, sacó su miembro completamente erecto, estaba realmente excitado; el hecho de ser virgen no era sinónimo de no haberse tocado antes. Su miembro se movía y él comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo, cada vez lo hacía más rápido, se sentía tan bien mientras lo hacía, todo el calor se concentró en su virilidad, hasta que alcanzó el climax; eso provocaba un recuerdo de esa chica de cabello rosado, vestida y a la distancia, ¿cómo reaccionaría si en algún momento la tuviera cerca?, ¿si la tuviera cerca y desnuda?. Se limpió, lavó sus manos, se fue a bañar; saliendo de su baño, se fue a dormir.


	6. Un punto más para Sasuke

**Capítulo seis. Un punto más para Sasuke**

El tiempo pasó y Sasuke no encontraba la forma de hablar con ella, pensaba en la excusa más tonta para hacerla hablar pero simplemente no se le ocurría ninguna.

Las listas para el primer examen de Matemáticas Aplicadas las colocaron el miércoles en la mañana, y Sasuke se apresuró a buscar el apellido de ella, recordaba que se apellidaba Haruno, no debe haber muchas Haruno en la escuela; se dispuso a buscarlo y lo encontró, Haruno, Sakura.

—Sakura, su nombre es Sakura_ pensó, ahora relacionaría su nombre con su hermoso cabello, ya no pensaría en ella como 'Haruno, la chica de mates aplicadas' o como 'la chica del cabello rosado', ahora era 'Sakura'.

Llegó el medio día y la vio correr por la facultad de ingeniería, parecía que su destino era el DFM, era muy rápida pero sus pisadas eran poco seguras. Alcanzó a ver que dio un paso en falso y la sostuvo del brazo antes de que ella cayera.

—Oye, ¡cuidado!_ alcanzó a gritar, no había planeado esto, pero era una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella —¿Qué crees que haces?_ preguntó preocupado. Ella se veía tan hermosa allí, sus ojos destellaron al verlo a él.

—Lo siento... sólo estaba... yo sólo_ la escuchó decir.

Lo natural en esta situación era preguntar si estaba bien, si ella respondía 'sí', la dejaría irse, si respondía 'no', la ayudaría, era un buen plan inicial, así no se entrometería en asuntos personales de Sakura y ella lo mantendría en mente, con eso, ella, por cortesía, tendría que saludarlo cuando lo viera.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa_ dijo aún con su brazo aferrado a su mano, no se veía del todo bien, tenia una muca de dolor —¿te lastimaste el tobillo?

—No, no, estoy bien, gracias_ Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero no se lo dejaría fácil.

—¿Segura, Haruno?_a pesar de ya conocer su nombre, prefirió llamarla por su apellido, para no lograr sospechas, lo hizo con la segunda intención de hacerla decirle su nombre, cosa que logró

—M-me llamo Sakura_ lo logró, dijo su nombre, eso le daba derecho a llamarla Sakura. Se presentó adecuadamente y, después de quejarse un poco, ella accedió a que Sasuke la llevara a la enfermería. Pensó apoyarla en su hombro, pero esa victoria (la de conseguir que dijera su nombre), merecía cierto grado de celebración, así que la cargó. La llevó a la enfermería de la facultad de Ciencias Químicas, ella estudiaba allí.

Conoció a la desagradable enfermera quien le coqueteó y después se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, se negó pero luego de un rato, accedió. Un punto más para Sasuke.

Ya cuando estuvo en su carro, le hizo un poco de plática; aprovechó el momento para recordarle el primer encuentro visual entre ambos, ella se ruborizó y trató de excusarse, pero él habló.

—¿Accidente?, creo que sabías muy bien a dónde mirabas_ la volvió a ver a los ojos —¿qué tiene de malo ver?, yo también te he visto, quizá de diferente forma, pero me gusta lo que veo_ se reveló ante ella, le expresó la clase de atracción que sentía por ella, al ver su reacción tan tierna, su masculinidad se endureció lentamente, por lo que desvió la mirada esperando que Sakura no viera lo que ocurría en sus pantalones.

El resto del camino se fueron en silencio, Sasuke no quería forzar la plática, cuando por fin se le ocurrió otro tema, Sakura habló.

—De aquí a la izquierda, es en la casa azul claro_ dijo

—Fuck, fue muy pronto_ pensó Sasuke. Éste tenía la intención de ayudarla a entrar, pero ella se negó; a lo lejos, divisó una figura masculina que se iba acercando a toda velocidad; ojos azules, cabello amarillo, tez cómicamente morena, mirada pedante, —¿Será su novio?_ pensó Sasuke. Cuando llegó el "novio de Sakura", Sasuke tuvo un pequeño brote de celos y ambos, a su forma, pelearon por la atención de Sakura. Como todo figuraba que ese chico raro llamado Naruto, ganaría la partida, Sasuke decidió darle un beso en la frente a Sakura.

—Te veo mañana en mates aplicadas_ comentó mirándola a los ojos, o eso creía ella, él miraba sus labios, apatecibles, no logró resistirse y les clavó un beso, seguido de eso, se fue de allí. Un punto más para Sasuke.

—

Bueno, ya tenía escrito hasta este capítulo desde hace un semana, por lo tanto, no publicaré el viernes. El lunes tengo examen de termodinámica así que quizá no publique sino hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana... o hasta que tenga inspiración :T

Sí, decidí acoplar la historia en mi día a día universitario ;D para mí, Sakura está estudiando Ingeniero Químico (como yo, ya que sé qué materias se llevan y eso) y Sasuke está estudiando alguna carrera de Ingeniería. Sucede que hay un chico que me gusta pero con él curso cálculo (muy diferente a matemáticas aplicadas), pero a él sólo lo veo de lejos [?], dejaré que Sakura se esfuerce por las dos ;D [?] Ah, y de mi compañero, sólo sé cómo se apellida, aprovecharé el examen que viene para buscar su nombre, como Sakura 7u7, espero no arruinarles la trama con esta declaración :T

Decidí subir el capítulo 6 porque vi que recibí 3 nuevos reviews y 2 nuevos follows, esto me motiva a seguie *^*9

Si quieren que me motive más a seguir la historia [?], recomiéndensela a más personas y dejen reviews ;^;9 por favor~

Por cierto, además de ser una viejota de 21 años que escribe FanFics, también dibujo y coloreo ;D

Mis páginas son:

—Artista: En facebook, después del / escriban QuinnBiggins (aquí no me deja poner el enlaces D:

—Colorista: igual que arriba, sólo que después del / pongan Jude . Colorist (sin los espacios entre Jude, el punto y Colorist D: )


	7. Todo de ti

**Capítulo siete. Todo de ti.**

Sasuke recordaba con fino detalle la textura y el sabor de los labios de Sakura; el beso que tuvieron, más bien, el beso que Sasuke clavó a Sakura, había sido sin el consentimiento de ella, —Habría sabido mejor si ella hubiese deseado besarme también_ pensó Sasuke ya en la noche acostado en su cama, posando sus dedos en los labios. Pensar en ella, hacía que su virilidad se pronunciara más, ¿qué esperaban?, es un hombre que desea a una mujer; en fin, Sasuke no siempre elegía tocarse, la quería a ella, quería que en ella su cuerpo se desahogara, sexualmente hablando.

Llegó la mañana del siguiente día, fue a sus clases como era de esperarse, pero su pensamiento estaba suspendido, seguía pensando en «Sakura»

—Está bien que eres serio, pero hoy superas tu propio límite, ¿acaso ayer dijiste más de las cien palabras que tienes permitidas decir?_ se burló su amigo, un chico de cabello negro y un poco largo, sujeto como una coleta; su tez levemente morena, voz grave, pero no tanto como la de Sasuke, alto, quizá 1.80m.

—Ay, qué gracioso, mejor no dejes la carrera que de comediante te mueres de hambre, Shikamaru_ dijo Sasuke volteando la mirada hacia su amigo, estaban sentados en la cafetería de su facultad.

—Cuida tus palabras_ dijo Shikamaru— ahora sólo te quedan 84 palabras para el resto del día y aún no son ni las 10 am_ se burló.

Sasuke desayunaba todos los días en la cafetería de su facultad, por obvias razones; siempre pedía lo mismo, huevos estrellados con chilaquiles y jugo de naranja. Shikamaru, su amigo de la infancia, (que también era foráneo, pero sus padres se mudaron con él a La Gran Ciudad [?]), desayunaba con él, cuando Sasuke se descuidaba, éste comía de su desayuno.

—Oye, vi que cambiaste a Asuma por Yamato, sé que eres rudo y que te gusta meter materias con los ingenieros más estrictos, pero te pasaste, ¿en qué estabas pensando?_ preguntó Shikamaru.

—En lo que motiva al hombre, el interés.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Shikamaru, ¿interés por el maestro?, ¿por su clase?, ¿alguna apuesta?, sin importar cuál haya sido el interés, Sasuke se estaba metiendo en la cueva del lobo, y él lo sabía.

—Qué raro, Sasuke, honestamente debe ser algo que te motive demasiado como para hacerte cambiar de maestro, ¿qué es?, ¿alguna apuesta?, porque si apostaste con alguien para demostrar que pasarías la materia con Yamato, por muy inteligente que seas, quizá no pases, hasta Neji, el alumno de excelencia académica de octavo semestre, reprobó con Yamato.

—Gracias por tu apoyo mamá, yo también te quiero_ contestó Sasuke, entendía que Shikamaru se preocupara por él, lo que no entendía es por qué escandalizaban tanto la idea de cursar una clase impartida por Yamato.

—¿Qué es, Sasuke, lo que te hizo cambiar de decisión?

—Si te lo digo, quizá me linches, para ti sería, probablemente, una razón trivial, pero para mí no, de verdad necesitaba hacer este cambio.

—Deja de adornar tus palabras y contesta, Sasuke_ Shikamaru sabía que si Sasuke evadía una pregunta, era porque la respuesta no le gustaría. Aunque Sasuke era más grande de edad que Shikamaru (por unos meses), éste último velaba por el bienestar de su amigo, como si fueran hermanos carnales.

Sasuke bajó su rostro, vio su plato ya casi sin comida en él, levantó la mirada, se llevó sus manos a la barbilla, aclaró su voz; estaba nervioso, como cuando un hijo le dice a su padre que alguien le interesa y le pide consejos de cortejo —"Sasuke, si en algún momento de tu vida universitaria decides tener novia, no dejes que ella te prive de tus estudios, las chicas van y vienen, el tiempo no, y se necesita tiempo para sacar una carrera adelante"_ dijo Sasuke citando el sermón anual de Shikamaru, Shikamaru tenía una novia, Temari, y ellos rompían y volvían, casi tan seguido como las veces en las que uno se cambia los calcetines, así que ese sermón era para ambos. La razón por la que Sasuke recitara las palabras de Shikamaru se hizo clara.

—Shit, tienes novia_ dijo Shikamaru —Tu noviecita entró con Yamato y como novio posesivo que me supongo eres, entraste a la misma clase para vigilarla.

—No_ dijo Sasuke.

—Ahhh, menos mal, de verdad te iba a linchar si esa era la razón.

—Aún no es mi novia_ terminó de decir Sasuke, una mueca de molestia mezclada con duda se dibujó en el rostro de Shikamaru —¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso?_ pensó Shikamaru.

—A ver, a ver, a ver_ dijo Shikamaru tratando de hilar esos últimos segundos de conversación— Te cambiaste de clase por una muchacha que aún no es tu novia...

—Así es_ dijo Sasuke mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos, todos los movimientos corporales entre ellos eran claves, y ésta, mirar a los ojos, significaba que nada los haría cambiar de opinión sobre lo que apelaran.

—Ah, mira, qué bien, me recuerdas a alguien, él hizo exactamente lo mismo que tú... a ver, su nombre... su nombre... ah, sí, se llamaba idiota_ puntualizó Shikamaru— ¿y sabes lo que le pasó a idiota?, pues reprobó la materia y le quitaron la beca, porque no puede estar becado alguien que recursa una materia, pero bueno, ese idiota ha de bañarse en billetes por eso no le importó reprobar.

—Oye, sé lo que podría pasar, no hago algo sin antes medir las consecuencias, no reprobaré, sólo te pido que tengas fe en mí, quizá ese tal idiota reprobó porque su mejor amigo, tontín, no le tuvo fe.

—¿Por lo menos es hermosa?, ¿te la tiraste alguna vez y te dejó con ganas de más, tantas que cambiaste de maestro por ella?

—Sabes que sigo siendo virgen, pero eso no quita que tenga planes con ella

—Ah, ya_ dijo Shikamaru —Así que la viste, la evaluaste, pensaste "ah, mira qué ricas carnes, con ella pierdo la virginidad", cambiaste clase para meterla con ella y luego de meses te la piensas tirar_ siguio Shikamaru con su mano en la barbilla— No, pues, qué buen plan, qué buen plan.

—Algo así, pero no la evalué.

—Ah, sólo quieres hacerla tuya porque por qué no, ah

—Yo no te hice tanto circo cuando decidiste salir con Temari_ Shikamaru sintió como si le tiraran un valde de agua fría en la espalda, le pegó donde más le dolía. Amaba a Temari, pero discutían demasiado y hacía que perdiera horas importantes de estudio por pensar en sus problemas como pareja.

—Lo nuestro...

—Mal ejemplo, me disculpo, eres feliz con ella, ella es feliz contigo, haz que funcione_ dijo Sasuke— Yo seguiré con mis planes con esa chica.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Sakura.

Se escuchó que alguien se levantaba de la mesa haciendo mucho ruido con la silla.

—Creo que se va acabar el mundo, siempre las chicas persiguen a Sasuke pero ahora Sasuke persigue a una chica, caerás como el imperio romano.

—Es emocionante, esa clase de chicas, como ella, son las que me interesan_ dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Sakura.

—Ya veremos quién trae cortito a quién. Pero más te vale no reprobar, el examen es este sábado, don Juan_ dijo Shikamaru. Don Juan se le dice a alguien que es muy coqueto con las mujeres o si tiene muchas mujeres a su disposición, por lo menos así es en México, se dice 'eres todo un don Juan'.

Salieron de la cafetería y cada quién tomó su camino. El día prosiguió como lo marcaba su horario, sin problemas. Salió de su última clase, antes de Matemáticas Aplicadas, se dirigió a finanzas, sacó el papelito que el ingeniero Kakashi le había entregado, pagó su baja con Asuma y su alta con Yamato, ya no había vuelta de hoja, ahora cursaba la clase con Yamato de forma oficial, él aparecería en su Kardex de materias. La decisión fue tomada.

Ya casi era hora de Matemáticas Aplicadas, faltaban treinta minutos. Se sentó en la misma banca que se había sentado el primer día de clases, donde observó a Sakura y donde ideó el plan de cambio de maestro, entonces la vio llegar, venía corriendo, estaba colorada, su cabello sujeto en una cola y con la bata puesta, parecía que recién salía de algún laboratorio. Sakura se sentó, sin darse cuenta, en la banca que estaba frente a Sasuke, dejó su mochila en el piso, se quitó la bata y la guardó; se limpió el sudor del rostro, se acomodó en la banca. Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la banca donde descansaba Sakura.

—Parece que ya está mejor tu tobillo_ inició Sasuke parándose frente a ella, verlo hizo que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo, llevó la mano a su labio, inmediatamente recordó el beso del día anterior, Sasuke vio ese movimiento y se sentó a su lado.

—Oye, yo..._ comenzó a decir Sasuke

—No, descuida, no te tienes que disculpar, está bien, lo tomo como un precio justo, me llevaste a mi casa y de pago, un beso_ lo interrumpió Sakura.

—No me estoy disculpando_ dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, eso hizo que Sakura se volviera a sonrojar —Si fuera por mí, te volvería a besar, aquí mismo

¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¡a penas si se conocían!, ¿cómo se atreve Sasuke a decir semejante cosa?

—No sé besar_ dijo Sakura —¡¿por qué demonios dije eso?!, ay, rayos, ¡trágame tierra!_ pensó Sakura —E-es decir... El beso de aquella vez... yo nunca... ese beso fue... jamás había sido besada antes

—Yo tampoco_ dijo Sasuke acomodándose en la banca y quitando su vista de Sakura. Esas palabras sonrojaron a Sakura, —¿entonces por qué decidió besarme?, y, para ser su primer beso, besa muy bien el condenado_ pensó Sakura.

Y así, sin más, Sasuke la tomó del brazo, se pararon y la llevó por detrás de las jardineras que adornaban el área del DFM, llegando allí, soltó sus manos, con su brazo rodeó la cadera de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, con la otra mano tomó la barbilla de ella y la acercó a su boca, claramente, él estaba levemente agachado —Entonces aprendamos_ dijo Sasuke besándola, bajó su mano hacia sus caderas y la abrazó. Sakura no entendía qué pasaba, un completo desconocido estaba besándola por segunda ocasión y lo peor era que le estaba gustando. Sakura llevó sus manos a los hombros de Sasuke y abrazó su cuello, sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien, sólo separaban sus labios para dar bocanadas de aire. Sasuke no quería detener el asunto allí, bajó sus manos un poco y apretó levemente las nalgas de Sakura, eso hizo que ella ahogara un gemido despegándose de sus labios; los besos, la esencia de Sakura, y su gemido hicieron que la excitación de Sasuke se hiciera pronunciada. A pesar de que Sakura fuera virgen también, entendía lo que un miembro masculino erecto significaba. Sakura intentó separarse de él pero él aún la tenía sujeta.

—Sa... Sas... Sasuke, por favor_ completó Sakura, y como si esas fueran las palabras clave, Sasuke abrió sus manos y dejó a Sakura libre.

—Tampoco me disculparé por esto_ dijo aún excitado—Porque deseo volver hacerlo.

—N-no es correcto_ dijo Sakura—no nos conocemos.

—Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 22 años, soy estudiante de la facultad de ingeniería, soy alumno foráneo y al mismo tiempo soy alumno de excelencia académica. Vivo con mi hermano y tengo una beca del 70% que me permite seguir estudiando, un gusto.

—N-no me refería a eso, además, con esa leve introducción de tu persona sigues sin calificar como alguien que conozco_ dijo Sakura sonrojada.

—Entonces permíteme conocerte

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿sexo?, digo, porque uno no le anda apretando las nalgas a cualquiera, y supongo que los hombres no clavan su erección en el vientre de las chicas como alguna clase de saludo.

—Quiero todo de ti_ dijo Sasuke.


	8. Malos entendidos

**Capítulo ocho. Malos entendidos.**

Es normal ver personas de otras facultades desayunar en la cafetería de ingeniería, además de ser la más cara, era la única que servía comida de calidad, la cocinaban allí mismo, nada precalentado, la comida valía el alto costo. Sai, novio de Ino, solía comer allí con sus amigos, Kiba y Shino, al igual que él, estudiantes de la facultad del Hábitat.

Debido a la concurrencia de gente en esa cafetería, las mesas estaban muy cerca una de la otra, así que era levemente normal escuchar pedazos de conversaciones ajenas, esta no fue la excepción. Por azares del destino (porque así lo quise [?]), el joven de piel pálida se sentó detrás de un muchacho alto, tez clara, cabello negro, el cuál compartía su mesa con alguien más.

Los amigos de Sai lo siguieron a la mesa y se dispusieron a probar bocado. Hablaban de cosas sin sentido, y de rato en rato hablaban de temas referentes a las clases.

Algo llamó la atención de Sai en la otra mesa, se privó de la conversación de sus amigos y abrió oído a la conversación de ese chico de cabello negro.

—¿Por lo menos es hermosa?, ¿te la tiraste alguna vez y te dejó con ganas de más, tantas que cambiaste de maestro por ella?

—Sabes que sigo siendo virgen, pero eso no quita que tenga planes con ella.

—Ah, ya, así que la viste, la evaluaste, pensaste "ah, mira qué ricas carnes, con ella pierdo la virginidad", cambiaste clase para meterla con ella y luego de meses te la piensas tirar, no, pues, qué buen plan, qué buen plan.

—Algo así, pero no la evalué.

—Ah, sólo quieres hacerla tuya porque por qué no, ah

—Yo no te hice tanto circo cuando decidiste salir con Temari

—Lo nuestro...

—Mal ejemplo, me disculpo, eres feliz con ella, ella es feliz contigo, haz que funcione, yo seguiré con mis planes con esa chica.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Sakura.

Al escuchar ese nombre conocio, Sai se puso de pie en un santiamén, agarró su mochila y se fue corriendo a la facultad de Ciencias Químicas, sus amigos no entendieron su comportamiento pero decidieron seguir con su desayuno en lugar de ir a buscarle.

Corrió por todo el tramo que une a las dos facultades, cuando llegó a la de Ciencias Químicas, se encaminó al edificio A, donde se encontraba el módulo de enfermería. Entró como Juan por su casa buscando a Ino.

—¡INO!, ¡INO!_ gritó al no encontrar a su novia. Ésta escuchó su grito cuando regresaba al módulo de enfermería.

—Ay, cállate, no grites tan fuerte, fui a desayunar, lo dejé anotado en la puerta_ dijo Ino señalando el pequeño anuncio en la puerta "fui a desayunar, vuelvo en una hora"—¿Qué quieres?

—Sakura está en grave peligro, Ino, tenemos que advertirla, aún hay tiempo_ dijo Sai hablando apresuradamente.

—Oye, oye, espera, respira, toma asiento, recobra el aliento y dímelo claramente_ dijo Ino dirigiendo a Sai a una silla.

—Estaba en la cafe, desayunando con Kiba y Shino, escuché una conversación ajena en la que involucraban a Sakura

—Ay, Sai, imaginas cosas, de seguro dijeron otro nombre, como... ay, no sé, sólo no creo que sea de Sakura, es una chica muy calmada

—Créeme, Ino, yo sé lo que oí, no te miento.

—A ver, cómo era ese supuesto chico_ dijo Ino dándole el avión a Sai.

—Es alto, no tan guapo como yo, cabello oscuro, tez clara, pero menos que la mía, ojos oscuros...

—Dime algo más característico, eres artista y describes a una persona de la forma más casual que se te ocurrió.

—Pues discúlpame, no se me ocurrió hacerle un retrato para poder mostrarte con lujo de detalle quién era

—Ya, ya, ¿qué dijeron de la frente de marquesina?

—Dijo que se la quería tirar.

—¿S-Se-Sexualmente hablando?_ preguntó Ino sonrojada.

—Dudo que con tirar se refiera a tirarla de un puente, dijo Sai ya más calmado —Escucha, sé lo que oí y sólo me importa porque es tu amiga, deberías avisarle para que tenga cuidado.

—Gracias, Sai_ dijo ella acercándose a él y jugando con su cabello—Hoy te toca_ dijo guiñándole el ojo. Sai entendió a qué se refería.

—Debo hacer más cosas así para que me toque más seguido_ se puso Sai de pie y abrazó a Ino de la cadera, le dio un beso, la soltó y agarró su mochila—Entonces hasta más tarde, me voy a clase

—Ve con cuidado_ dijo Ino

—Cuídate también. Ah, una cosa más, esos chicos hablaron también de una tal Temari, ¿la conoces?

—No, para nada, si nombre no me suena.

—Bueno, seguiré con el oído atento

—Gracias, si veo a Naruto le diré para que la cuide.

Sai se fue a clases, esa declaración dejó sorprendida a Ino, Sakura no conocía a ningún chico que tuviera intenciones de "tirársela".

—Ni siquiera conoce a alguien nuevo, Lee, el boxeador rarito que la acosa en el gimnasio no es tan alto y es un poco moreno_ pensó Ino para sí misma—Además ni estudia... ¿Quién será...?

Y como una iluminación divina, lo recordó.

—¡EL CHICO SEXY QUE LA LLEVÓ A SU CASA!_ exclamó llevando sus manos a las mejillas cubriendo su rubor—Qué envidia, yo sí lavaba mi ropa en esos lavaderos

(Am, aquí, una forma rara y cómica de decir "músculos" es "lavadero" como el que usan algunas personas para lavar su ropa a mano, por eso la expresión de "yo sí lavaba mi ropa en esos lavaderos", si siguen sin entender, dejen comentario y les explico a detalle)

—¿Le digo a Naruto?_pensó —Es que si le digo... y por como es Sakura de monja, quizá llegue virgen al altar de su féretro, por otro lado, su primera vez debe ser con alguien que la ame... ¡¿Y si la piensa violar?!, ¡le diré a Naruto!_ concluyó Ino.

Se puso a buscarlo en consejería, siempre estaba allí con el ingeniero Iruka, desayunando, y hoy también fue como de costumbre, allí estaba.

—Narutonto, tengo algo qué decirte, ven_ se acercó Ino elevando un poco la voz

—Ino, ya te dije que si van a necesitar más vendas y guantes, debes llenar una forma, la doctora Tsunade debe firmarla y entonces la traes, no podemos despilfarrar el dinero sin anotar en qué se usa_ dijo Naruto a Ino, sí, él es el consejero alumno de su facultad, cosa realmente increíble debido a que no es un alumno del todo ejemplar.

—No vine para eso, es por algo más importante, involucra a Sakura.

—Aquí lo dejamos, Naruto, yo invito hoy, te veo después_ dijo el ingeniero Iruka—Si necesitas algo más, estaré en el laboratorio de ingeniería química_ saludó a Ino y se retiró

—¿Qué le pasa?, ¿se volvió a lastimar el tobillo?

—Algo peor, Naruto, Sai me dijo..._ se sentó frente a Naruto, no sabía cómo decirlo, tenía que elegir las palabras bien para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaría, le murmuró al oído—Sai me dijo que alguien planea violar a Sakura

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?!_ gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie —¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE DESGRACIADO?!, ¡AHORA MISMO LE PARTO LA JETA POR TOCARLA!

—Tranquilo, Naruto, no grites, no tiene por qué saberlo la facultad.

—Ya la tocaron, pobrecita, mi Sakura, ¿qué será ahora?, con razón no vino a Métodos numéricos _ pensó Naruto.

—Shhh, ya viene_ dijo Ino calmando a Naruto, Sakura se acercó

—Recuérdenme no meter dos laboratorios seguidos el próximo semestre_ dijo Sakura

—Sakura_ la miró Naruto con tristeza, en seguida la abrazó —Tranquila todo está bien, puedes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.

—¿G-Gracias?_ dijo Sakura sin entender —¿Qué tienes Naruto?, ¿tu mamá está de nuevo en el hospital?, saliendo voy contigo para que vayamos a verla.

—No, Sakura, mi mamá está bien, la que no está bien eres tú_ dijo Naruto acabando el abrazo.

—¿Qué?

—Sai... Sai me lo contó, Sakura, nosotros estaremos aquí, no te dejaremos sola.

—Pero primero lo primero_ dijo Naruto—Debes hacerte una prueba de embarazo, ya sabes, será mejor si ese bastardo no te embarazó

—Oye, aguarda, espera, dame un segundo, ¿qué te contó Sai, Ino?, ¿embarazo?, ¿bastardo?, ¿de qué hablan?

—Sakura_ dijo Naruto—Ya supimos que...

—Que un chico... Te... ya sabes

—Me ¿qué?, no, no sé.

—Que un chico te violó_ dijo Ino bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué?, nadie me hizo eso, nadie me ha tocado siquiera_ dijo Sakura entre molesta y sorprendida

—¿Segura?_ preguntó Naruto

—Completamente, es decir, yo misma sabría si alguien se intenta propasar conmigo

—¿Entonces por qué no llegaste hoy a Métodos Numéricos?_ preguntó Naruto

—Naruto, hoy es jueves, no tenemos Métodos Numéricos los jueves.

—Ahhhh, es verdad, creo que ni me asomé en el salón entonces. Ay, gracias al cielo que no fue eso entonces_ exclamó Naruto— pensé "si resulta que Sakura está embarazada, le pediré matrimonio y la ayudaré a cuidar al niño", no me mal interpretes, no eres mal partido pero sólo te veo como a una hermana

—¿Qué rayos?_ sonrió Sakura— Pero agradezco que se preocuparan por mí_ abrazó a Ino y a Naruto— También estaré aquí para ustedes cuando lo necesiten.

Siguieron hablando de cualquier tema e Ino se olvidó de lo que Sai le contó, aunque ninguno de los dos olvidó lo que habían planeado para esa noche.

Sakura salió un poco tarde del laboratorio de termodinámica, así que se fue corriendo al DFM, aún sabiendo que tenía al menos, media hora, llegó y se sentó en la banca que está frente al salón. Vio a ese chico, Sasuke, pero decidió ignorarlo, aún no olvidaba ese beso, el cuál le gustó. El chico se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella, murmuró algo inentendible para ella porque su mente estaba centrada en el recuerdo del beso. Él se sentó a su lado, parecía que se disculpaba por besarla.

—No, descuida, no te disculpes, lo tomaré como una paga, me llevaste a ki casa y el beso fue la paga_ dijo Sakura sonriendo

—No me estoy disculpando, si por mí fuera, te besaría aquí mismo.

—No sé besar_ dijo Sakura —¿pero qué rayos?, ¡¿por qué dije eso?!, ¡trágame tierra!— Es decir, yo no... jamás había... Ese fue mi primer beso, jamás había sido besada antes

—Yo tampoco.

Sintió cómo el chico se levantaba de la banca, la tomó del brazo y la dirigió detrás de las jardineras, su aroma era exquisito, se puso frente a ella y él dijo "Aprendamos", la besó calmadamente primero, luego el beso se fue encendiendo. Sintió cómo algo se endurecía entre ellos dos, sospechaba qué podría ser, pero siguió aferrada a él. Después él apretó sus nalgas y ella gimió, la tomó de sorpresa pero aún así le gustó lo que sintió.

—Quiero todo de ti_ fue lo último que escuchó, el muchacho se le quedó viendo —Quiero que seas mía, en todos los aspectos.

—

Ya saben que hacer, dénme ánimos dejando reviews D


	9. Como si nada hubiera pasado

**Capítulo nueve. Como si nada hubiera pasado.**

—Es-Espera un segundo_ dijo Sakura aún sonrojada tratando de entender lo que Sasuke acababa de decir —¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?_ Sasuke volvió a acercarse a ella, su erección seguía latente pero no tan dura como unos minutos atrás.

—Sakura, sabes a lo que me refiero..._ dijo Sasuke

—¿Po-por qué yo?, es decir, hay muchas chicas bonitas que te han de pretender.

—La única chica bonita que veo es la única que no me pretende, es excitante insistirle_ contestó Sasuke —La primera vez que te vi, fue en la ceremonia anual de inicio de año, cuando apenas habíamos quedado en la universidad_ tras eso, Sakura intentó hacer memoria; sólo los alumnos que quedaron en la universidad con buen promedio, eran invitados para acudir a la ceremonia de inauguración del ciclo escolar, pero por más que hacía memoria, no recordaba haberlo visto.

—L-Lo siento, yo no..._ dijo Sakura.

—Desde entonces no te he podido quitar los ojos de encima...

—¿E... Eres un acosador?_ Sakura había tenido una clase de interés hacia él la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos, y aunque la atraía, prefería mantener una leve raya que marcara la distancia.

—Si así quieres verlo, por mí no hay problema, no dejaré de verte_ Sasuke se acercó con intenciones de volverla a besar pero antes de que él pudiera atraerla hacia sí, ella ya había saltado a sus labios, ella lo estaba besando. —¿qué demonios creo que hago?_ pensó Sakura mientras lo besaba, pero Sasuke no se hizo del rogar y le regresó el beso, se detuvieron a tiempo antes de que la erección de Sasuke explotara

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado _ dijo Sakura como si supiera qué hacía—Porque de aquí en adelante no te la dejaré fácil, si de verdad quieres llevarme a la cama, tendrás que batallar

—No sólo te llevaré a la cama, hay muchos lugares en los que podríamos hacerlo, pero acepto el reto, es aún más excitante_ dijo Sasuke.

(Quiero aclarar algo aquí, en los review dejan comentarios haciendo alusión a que Sasuke va a lo que va, dándome a entender que va muy rápido... Sasuke ha observado a Sakura por tres años, creo que ya merece un desahogue sexual, ¿no? 7u7)

—Sakura, yo voy en serio_ dijo mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

—Lo sé, yo también lo digo en serio, quiero ver hasta donde llegas antes de rendirte.

—Sakura, mírame_ dijo Sasuke—Voy en serio contigo, no descanzaré hasta hacerte mía... aunque me fascine el reto, hay algo que no entiendo

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ambos sabemos qué gano yo, ¿qué ganas tú?

—A-amm..._ se puso a pensar, ella honestamente no creía que Sasuke la viera con esas intenciones, pensaba que de luego batallar un poco desistiría, pero tenía que pensar en una excusa por ahora —Dejar de ser virgen, supongo

—Si eso es lo único que quieres, vayamos a mi casa ahora mismo y acabemos con esto_ dijo Sasuke un poco decepcionado de su respuesta.

—Sasuke, yo no...

—¿Qué?, ¿tú no quieres hacerlo?, descuida, tampoco soy un violador, no lo haré si no quieres_ la miró de reojo y se fue de allí, ese encuentro duró más de media hora, así que habían perdido la clase de Matemáticas Aplicadas por ese día.

Sakura no entendió lo que recién pasó, así que fue corriendo tras Sasuke, iba gritando su nombre mientras lo buscaba.

—No des un paso más, por favor_ dijo Sasuke a unos tres metros lejos de ella— si avanzas aunque sea un centímetro más, no habrá vuelta atrás, si avanzas es porque cumpliremos el reto, sino, vete por donde viniste_ Sasuke anhelaba que ella avanzara, sabía que no lo haría pero deseaba tanto que lo hiciera, Sakura sólo se quedó allí, inmóvil, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ella no quería, él no la forzaría, así que ya no le iba a insistir. Tenía su orgullo y fue pisoteado.

AJAJAJAJÁ, aquí lo dejaré, ya tengo escritos los siguientes dos capítulos en mis notas del iPad... Pero no los publicaré sino hasta la próxima semana : DD soy el diablou [?]

¿Qué pasará?, ¿Sasuki se quedará con las ganas?, ¿Temari dejará a Shikamaru?, ¿Qué piensa hacer Sakura?, ¡en una semana lo sabrán : B)


	10. Más que un deseo

**Capítulo diez. Más que un deseo.**

Sakura se quedó inmóvil. No se atrevió a avanzar ni a retroceder, sólo vio cómo Sasuke se alejaba, aún tenía el resto del semestre para llegar a sentir algo por él y proseguir a lo más intenso, a lo que Sasuke quería. Pensó en aclararle todo lo que había pasado y renovar la idea del reto. Sakura se fue a dormir con un discurso bien ensayado para Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba ansiosa, quería ver a Sasuke y hablarle de su cambio de opinión. Las horas de clase se pasaron volando, y la clase de Matemáticas Aplicadas llegó. Sakura no vio a Sasuke por ningún lado, pero pensó que llegaría tarde. La clase comenzó, el maestro cerró la puerta y Sasuke no entró. El ingeniero Yamato pasó lista, pero omitió el nombre de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?_ se preguntó Sakura preocupada, no lo había visto en todo el día y ahora omitían su nombre en la lista. —Quizá lo vea mañana en el examen, hablaré con él allí_ pensó.

Sasuke deseaba a Sakura más que a nada, pero su orgullo era aún más grande. Tras la decepcionante indecisión, Sasuke decidió alejarse de ella. Pidió al ingeniero Yamato que lo cambiara a un horario más temprano, diciendo que iría a trabajar en las tardes, el maestro accedió, borró a Sasuke de la lista de la tarde y lo anotó en la mañana, fueron al examen y Sakura no vio a Sasuke, pero él sí a ella, había aprendido observarla en silencio, no sólo tenía deseo sexual por ella, le gustaba hasta cierto punto.

Pasaron semanas y no volvieron a saber el uno del otro. La rutina de Sasuke había agarrado el ritmo acostumbrado pero no la de Sakura.

—Sakura, quita esa cara larga_ dijo Ino viéndola

—Hace casi dos meses que no lo veo, Ino, necesito verlo, aunque sea saber que está bien_ dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose de sus palabras.

—No, no lo hagas... tú lo persigues a él, pero ¿quién te persigue a ti?, si quisiera saber de ti, habría preguntado o incluso te habría buscado, ya no te tortures_ dijo Ino.

—Sólo fue un estúpido reto, a-además, ¿qué clase de declaración es esa?_ dijo Sakura —"Te he observado por más de tres años"_ intentó imitar la voz de Sasuke, pero sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, esas palabras hicieron algo en ella que jamás esperó. Lo buscaba, al no encontrarlo, se sentía triste, anhelaba verlo, pero no sabía que hacer.

El primer beso ahora parecía un recuerdo inerte, lejos, muy lejos de su presente, ¿por qué se sentía así?, ah, es verdad, ya le estaba gustando; lo mismo para Sasuke, extrañaba ver a Sakura. Necesitaban verse.

Por su parte, Sasuke de verdad había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, sí, dijo que lo haría, aunque al inicio era mentira, necesitaba distraer su mente de Sakura y el trabajo lo estaba logrando. Sasuke trabajaba en un Italian Coffee, medianamente lejos de la universidad y de su casa, volteaba a algún lado y le parecía ver a Sakura, enfocaba bien su vista y se daba cuenta que su mente jugaba con él.

—Me da el sub del día_ llegó un joven conocido para Sasuke a la cafetería.

—Aquí no vendemos subways, vendemos café.

—Ah..., entonces me da un sub de roast beef, en pan de ajo y tostado, por favor_sonrió

—Joven, ¿está tonto o se hace?_rió Sasuke

—Entonces quiero un helado_ obviamente era Shikamaru, desde que Sasuke dejó de ver a Sakura, Shikamaru se esforzaba para hacerlo sonreír, el no ver a la chica lo estaba afectando.

—Ya, dime, qué quieres, estás ahuyentando la clientela.

—Sólo vengo aquí a visitarte, pero si quieres me voy_ dijo fingiendo dar media vuelta

—Salgo en 15, ve a una mesa, te invito un café_ dijo Sasuke. Pasaron los 15 minutos y el turno de Sasuke terminó, se cambió la ropa de cajero y se puso su ropa usual y salió del vestuario.

—Sasuke_ inició Shikamaru —búscala, si ella fue la idiota por no aceptar el paquetote que le ofreciste, no tienes por qué ser igual de tonto y huir

—No huyo y lo sabes, sólo quiero olvidarme de ella.

—Te dije que cambiarte de clase era una tontería_ dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia el establecimiento —Ahora cursas una materia con un maestro que no es otro mas que el mismo diablo y hasta trabajo tuviste que conseguir, ¿por qué no puedes ser un estúpido joven genio normal?_ rió Shikamaru

—Porque la vida se disfruta así_ dijo Sasuke sarcástico.

—Si yo quisiera tanto drama en mi vida, vería telenovelas_ mofó. Y la tarde-noche de ese día transcurrió tranquilamente, mañana sería un nuevo día para seguir escondiéndose de Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura salía de su clase de matemáticas aplicadas, de camino a la facultad se encontró con Sai e Ino.

—Oye, Sai_ se acercó corriendo y gritando.

—¿Qué?_ dijo Sai a secas.

—Hola, disculpa Sai, tengo una pregunta_ dijo llegando con ellos. Sai sólo se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna; Ino le picó las costillas con el codo y le hizo una mueca que se podría expresar como "dile hola" y eso hizo el joven.

—Ah, hola, ¿qué?_ dijo el chico genio.

—Cuando esparciste el rumor de mi falsa violación_ comenzó Sakura.

—Oye, oye, yo no dije que te habían violado, sólo dije que tenías un pretendiente. Tampoco lo esparcí, sólo se lo dije a Ino..._ se quedó Sai pensando —... Lo que es igual a haber esparcido el rumor..._ le dio la razón a Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿De casualidad viste el rostro del chico que dijo eso?.

—Sí lo vio, frentesota, pero te dará una descripción tan fofa que parecerá pudo ser cualquiera_ dijo Ino sin dar crédito a Sai.

—Para su información, señorita_ dijo viendo Sai a Ino—Lo volví a ver en la cafetería hoy en la mañana y le tomé una foto, aún no termino de hacer su retrato, pero se lo tendré para mañana _ dijo Sai sacando su celular y buscando en él la foto del chico. —Es este_ dijo tendiendo su celular a Sakura y señalando un rostro, la foto era de pésima calidad y no se alcanzaba a apreciar el rostro, pero por lo poco que se veía, parecía ser Sasuke

—Qué pésima foto_rió Ino.

—¿Qué querías?, ¿querías que le dijera "oye, futuro violador de la amiga de mi novia, ¿puedo tomarte una foto?, es que mi novia quiere ver como eres, sólo tomará un segundo"?

—No habría sido mala idea_ siguió riendo Ino.

—Tomé otra foto, tuve que fingir que la tomaba de mí para poder enfocar bien_mostró Sai la foto y en efecto, salía Sai en ella haciendo una mueca de horror picándose la nariz. En el fondo, se veía tan claro, estaba allí, igual de apuesto, era Sasuke con seriedad en su rostro, a lado de él había un chico.

—¿Qué rayos con eso Sai?, pásamela, amor, la quiero poner como foto de perfil_ dijo Ino riendo.

—¿Quién es él?_ dijo Sakura viendo al chico que estaba a lado de Sasuke en la foto.

—No lo sé, pero siempre lo veo con el futuro violador, a lo mejor y te engaña con él_ dijo Sai sin una pizca de burla.

—Ca-cálmate, Sasuke no es gay.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿te dijo "oye, para el registro, no soy gay"?_ dijo Sai

—No pe-pero...

—Ese chico se le insinuó a Sakura y ella lo rechazó, se alejó de ella y ahora que Sakura anda urgida nadie la pela_ dijo Ino sin pensar las palabras que usaba.

—¡INO CERDA!_ gritó Sakura —No todo es referente al sexo, pero..._ dijo sonrojada—Sí se me insinuó... y creo que me gusta..._ se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió sus ojos.

—A las 9 de la mañana, todos los días. Siempre está allí, en la cafetería, ya verás qué haces con esa información, hasta luego_ dijo Sai, él e Ino se fueron de allí. ¿Qué hará Sakura?

Anocheció y Sakura repasó lo que haría a la mañana siguiente. Por primera vez en su vida se saltaría una clase, lo haría por una razón que aún no tenía de todo clara. Sabía que iría a buscar a Sasuke pero, ¿qué le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente?, ¿se hecharía para atrás?

Amaneció, Sakura se alistó, se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la escuela.

—Haruno Sakura, 21 años, virgen..._ pensó—Estoy por hacer algo por puro impulso...


	11. Pertenencia

**Capítulo once. Pertenencia.**

Entró a la clase de Métodos Numéricos con Naruto, era una clase de dos horas y de allí, saldría corriendo a la cafetería de ingeniería, su corazón palpitaba deprisa, la clase que no tomaría en ese día era termodinámica II, una clase muy importante... pero no tanto como Sasuke, al parecer. Al acabar Métodos, Sakura salió disparada, llegó a la cafetería y lo vio, sentado junto a ese chico desconocido. Se veía condenamente guapo, vestía un abrigo color negro debido al frío, una bufanda algo delgada y azul, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, y unos converse negros. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban rojas en reacción corporea del frío. Sakura calmó su corazón y caminó hacia él.

—Demonios_ dijo Sasuke viéndola y desviando su mirada—Ahí viene

—¿Quién?, ¿Temari?_ preguntó Shikamaru.

—No, no es Temari, ¿quién crees que viene?

—No sé, Sasuke, ¿el papa?, ¿quién viene?

—Santo cielo, mírala, cómo no perderte en esas curvas_ dijo Sasuke

—¿Quién?, ¿dónde?_ dijo Shikamaru volteando a todos lados—¿Quién?

—Sakura...

Y justo cuando dijo su nombre, ella se detuvo a un lado de él, expelía ese aroma que hacía a Sasuke perder el juicio, llevaba la chaqueta universitaria con unos jeans aparentemente calientes, unas botas, un gorro, bufanda y guantes.

—Buenos días, Sasuke_ dijo Sakura

—Pues, te lo dejo, se me hace tarde para ir a ver si ya puso la marrana_ dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie y dándole el último mordisco a su tostada.

—No, no, descuida, me lo llevaré si no te importa_ dijo Sakura.

—Todo tuyo.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Sucede que a mí sí me importa, estoy desayunando, sólo tengo esta hora libre para desayunar.

Sin importarle su respuesta, Sakura lo tomó del brazo, lo tironeó tanto que él decidió ponerse de pie y seguirla. Iban rumbo al estacionamiento del subterráneo, era claro que Sakura tenía algo planeado.

—Sakura, si sigues queriendo perder tu virginidad, piérdela con alguien más, ya no quiero acostarme contigo_ mintió— ese barco zarpó hace mucho.

—¿En serio?_ dijo Sakura llegando a su destino y poniéndolo contra la pared, tomó las manos de él y las puso en sus nalgas, no hizo falta que se lo pidiera o que le hiciera un ensayo, él sabía qué quería hacer, y comenzó a apretarlas. —¿D-De verdad no quieres hacerlo?_ dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada —Parece que tu mente y tu cuerpo aún no se ponen de acuerdo_ dijo eso cuando sintió la erección de Sasuke

—Así no lo quiero_ dijo Sasuke sin soltar sus nalgas —No quiero que te hagas la fácil conmigo, te lo dije

—¿Qué hay de malo con hacerlo ahora?

—Para empezar, seguimos en la universidad, si nos descubren haciéndolo, nos corren. Además..._ Sakura se paró con la punta de sus pies, retiró la bufanda de Sasuke y comenzó a besar su cuello —Sa-Sakura, detente_ dijo Sasuke soltando el trasero de Sakura y tomándola de la mano, la llevó por una hilera de carros, sacó sus llaves y le quitó el seguro a su vehículo, era un Jeep, le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y la sentó, rodeó el carro y se sentó en el asiento del piloto

—Si quieres hacerlo, hagámoslo en un lugar cómodo, si quieres irte, hazlo ahora, nada más avance el carro ya no podrás negarte_ dijo Sasuke realmente excitado. Sakura se puso el cinturón de seguridad y el carro avanzó. Manejó por unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una privada, entró y avanzó hasta una casa de color café claro, estacionó el carro.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para negarte_ dijo Sasuke

—¿Tienes condones?_ preguntó Sakura. Sí, los tenía.

Bajaron del carro y Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa, para su suerte, Itachi aún no volvía, tenían por lo menos una hora. Cerró la puerta por dentro, tomó a Sakura del brazo y subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, cerró la puerta.

—Aquí estamos, Sakura_ dijo Sasuke, en el tramo a su casa logró calmarse, si Sakura quería lograr algo, tendría que excitarlo primero. Ambos se quitaron los abrigos y las bufandas, dejándolos sobre la cama de Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó a él con intención de besarlo y Sasuke bajó la cabeza para conceder el beso, inició calmado pero se fue encendiendo, Sasuke llevó el beso más allá haciendo que ella abriera su boca y así poder meter su lengua, al sentirla, Sakura abrió los ojos, pero no se apartó de Sasuke. Éste la puso contra la pared, la cargó en sus brazos y ella encerró su cuerpo entre sus piernas, los besos seguían intensos. En ratos, Sasuke apretaba su miembro, con erección renovada, contra el cuerpo de Sakura, haciendo que esta gimiera entre los besos.

Sasuke liberó una de sus manos y la dirigió a uno de los pechos de Sakura, ella volvió a gemir pero Sasuke no se detuvo, prosiguió con su exploración. Sentía los pezones endurecidos de Sakura incluso a través de la blusa que traía, se moría por probarlos; justo cuando Sasuke escabulló su mano bajo la blusa de Sakura tocando el sostén que tenía, se escuchó la puerta principal abrir. Era Itachi, ¿acaso ya había pasado una hora?

—Sasuke, ¿estás en casa?_ gritó Itachi al pie de la escalera apunto de subir.

—Am, no, estoy en la escuela_ dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente, por lo que Itachi decidió subir las escaleras para saber qué hacía a esas horas en la casa —Holy shit_ exclamó Sasuke con frustración. Bajó a Sakura, se reincorporaron y ambos se dirigieron hacia el escritorio fingiendo estudiar.

—Uy, Sasuke tiene una amiguita en casa_ dijo Itachi después de abrir la puerta y ver a Sakura. —¿y qué hacían?, estaban muy callados cuando llegué, de no ser porque vi tu camioneta, Sasuke, no me habría dado cuenta de su presencia_ dijo Itachi con mirada de pillo.

—Estábamos estudiando, creí habértelo dicho ayer_ mintió Sasuke

—¿Me dijiste que traerías a tu novia y tendrías sexo con ella mientras no estaba?_ dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—No, te dije que traería a Sakura para estudiar de mates aplicadas, llevamos la materia juntos y el maestro nos dejó unos ejercicios_ aunque mentía, Sasuke no cambiaba su mueca y tampoco parecía estar nervioso

—Seguro_ dijo Itachi saliendo del cuarto y dejando la puerta abierta, bajó por las escaleras a hacer sus cosas.

—Demonios, llegó antes_ dijo Sasuke frustrado

—Podemos seguir... otro día..._ dijo Sakura sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

Sasuke se paró y caminó silenciosamente de un extramo del cuarto al otro, cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y se volteó hacia Sakura.

—Sólo déjame verlos, por favor

Esa petición hizo que Sakura se sonrojara, sabía a qué se refería, él quería ver sus pechos, ella se sintió acomplejada por el tamaño pensando que no lo gustaría lo que vería.

—Sa-Sasuke, tu hermano está aquí_ dijo Sakura murmurando para que Itachi no oyera plática

—De acuerdo, entonces no_ dijo Sasuke acercándose a su abrigo para colocárselo; Sakura lo detuvo antes de que se lo pusiera, ante esto, Sasuke volteó a verla, Sakura obligó a Sasuke a sentarse en la cama, ella se sentó en sus piernas, ambos viéndose de frente, luego se quitó la blusa y dejó el sostén cubriendo sus pechos. Sasuke tomó con un brazo a Sakura por la espalda mientras con el otro bajaba el sostén en uno de los pechos.

—Sakura, son hermosos_ dijo Sasuke acariciando la areola y el pezón erguido, no conforme con eso, dirigió su boca hacia uno de ellos y comenzó a chuparlo, esto hizo que Sakura gimiera. Itachi alcanzó a escuchar un ruido sospechoso en el cuarto de Sasuke, subió las escaleras y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta... pero desde que Sasuke (gracias a su trabajo) ayudaba en los gastos de la casa, "no le importaba lo que hiciera en su cuarto, además, era mayor de edad", así que Itachi bajó las escaleras.

El celular de Sasuke interrumpió el momento, Sasuke lo sacó de su abrigo, Shikamaru lo estaba llamando, se calmó un poco antes de contestar.

—¿Dónde diablos estás?, no llegaste a la clase de instrumentación y análisis_ se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea

—Se me presentó un asunto que no pude dejar pasar

—Seguro, Sasuke, no puedes estar saltándote clases

—Ya lo sé, mamá_ dijo a Shikamaru por cómo le hablaba

—Sasuke...

—Ya voy para allá, meteré esa hora con el ingeniero Hidan y así todos felices y contentos_ dijo Sasuke, después de que Shikamaru lo volviera a regañar, colgó.

—Parece que tenemos que postergarlo_ dijo Sasuke aún viendo el pecho descubierto de Sakura

—Co... Con esto_ dijo Sakura—Con esto iniciamos el reto..., y-ya entendí que vas en serio... qui-quiero que lo hagamos...

—Ya sabemos qué gano yo si lo hacemos_ recitó Sasuke las mismas palabras de aquella ocasión —¿Qué ganas tú?

Sakura sabía que si elegía mal sus palabras, Sasuke podría volver a tomarlo mal, —Lo que gano yo es... ha-hacerte mío_ dijo Sakura cubriendo su rostro por lo sonrojada que estaba, Sasuke sólo sonrió, Sakura se bajó de sus piernas, se acomodó el sostén, se puso la blusa, agarraron sus abrigos y salieron del cuarto. Descendieron por las escaleras.

—Ya nos vamos_ gritó Sasuke a Itachi.

—De acuerdo, que les vaya bien... para la próxima, avísame antes y no los interrumpiré_ dijo Itachi haciendo referencia a una sola cosa —Sólo dime que quieres la casa para ti sólo y veré en qué me entretengo.

Salieron de la casa, Sasuke caminó detrás de Sakura con intención de abrirle la puerta pero terminó volteándola hacia sí y volvió a besarla.

—Tu trasero, tus deliciosos pechos y tus labios me pertenecen, nadie más que yo puede tocarlos o hacerles lo que quiera... me muero por hacerte mía_ la volvió a besar, abrió la puerta del copiloto, Sakura tomó asiento y Sasuke rodeó el vehículo para entrar en el carro y salir de allí.

Sakura seguía con el calor que Sasuke le brindó, aún sentía la lengua de Sasuke juguetear con su pezón, las manos de Sasuke apretando sus nalgas, quería más...

Llegaron a la universidad, se despidieron con un simple beso en los labios y cada quién tomó su rumbo. Shikamaru fue espectador de esa escena.

—Ah, así que, se te presentó algo que no pudiste dejar pasar, el sexo llamó a tu puerta y lo dejaste pasar_ dijo Shikamaru llegando a lado de Sasuke

—Tu haz tenido sexo con Temari y yo no escandalizo.

—Yo no soy alumno con excelencia, tú sí, todo mundo te tiene en la mira... todos esperan algo grande de ti, está demás decirte que no los decepciones...

—No tuvimos sexo...

—Qué bueno

—Itachi nos interrumpió..., de todas formas, no creo que ella esté del todo de acuerdo con hacerlo

—Yo tampoco lo estaría, es decir, eres un pelmaso que le comenzó hablar de la nada y ahora le exiges sexo

—No se lo exijo, le dije que no lo haríamos si no quería

—¿Y ella que dijo?

—Me preguntó si tenía condones.

—

Agradecería si dejan reviews u mu9, de verdad me alegra cuando leo lo que opinan de mi fic y me animan a seguir escribiendo. En mi iPad tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 14, pero sólo publicaré por hoy el capítulo 11 u mu.


	12. No fue un sueño

**Capítulo doce. No fue un sueño.**

Sakura se despidió de Sasuke y fue hacia la facultad, seguía estando roja por lo que acababa de hacer con Sasuke, fue al baño, se echó agua en el rostro y se intentó calmar. Tenía que aclarar su mente y descubrir por qué le permitía a Sasuke avanzar tanto, ¿qué clase de poder tenía él sobre ella?, no habían entablado una conversación propiamente extensa, tampoco sabía su fecha de cumpleaños, no sabía qué carrera estudiaba pero ya había sentido su deseo sexual, incluso le había permitido tocar sus pechos, ¿por qué lo dejó?, sabía que le gustaba la sensación pero, ¿no estaba siendo muy... fácil?...

Fue a sus clases y trató de olvidarse del asunto, ella también era alumna de excelencia y debía mantener el título.

Salió por fin de su última clase, mates aplicadas, salió de la universidad y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la parada del camión; le sorprendió ver a Sasuke allí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa_ dijo Sasuke recargado en la parte delantera de su camioneta, Sakura no entendió a qué se refería. —No creerás que lo único que quiero de ti es sexo_ dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella

—N-no, claro que no

—Anda, sube

Sakura entró a su camioneta al igual que Sasuke y el vehículo comenzó su marcha.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?_ dijo Sakura

—¿Este vehículo es lo suficiente rudo como para que yo lo use?_ rió Sasuke

—Oye, no me quería reír del carro de tu madre, ya sabes lo que dicen_ dijo Sakura sonriendo —Las apariencias engañan.

—Bueno, este es mi verdadero automóvil, parece que ya está bien, no te lo dije antes por el calor del momento.

Sasuke obviamente se refería a cuando Sakura hizo que se excitara en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

—Oye, no cambiaré de nuevo la clase de mates, me quedaré en el nuevo horario que puse_ dijo Sasuke—Si tomo la clase contigo sólo me distraerás y Shikamaru tiene razón, necesito enfocarme.

—S-Sí, yo también necesito enfocarme en mis clases_ dijo Sakura.

—Trabajo en la tarde, pero tengo un descanso de media hora cada dos horas, así que todos los días te llevaré a tu casa

—No es necesario, tomaré el camión

—Dije que te llevaré a tu casa, no dejaré que mi nov... no dejaré que tomes el camión

—¿Tu qué?_ dijo Sakura escuchando la primera parte de una posible declaración

—..._ Sasuke desvió la mirada, aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo—... Mi novia

—¿No... Nov... Novia?_ preguntó Sakura

—Sí, pero si quieres te lo pregunto formalmente...

—N-No me refiero a eso..., es decir... si sólo me llamas 'tu novia' para poder tener sexo... no ha-hay necesidad, Sasuke, tendremos sexo, e-eso es algo que pasará...

—No quiero tener sexo contigo, Sakura

—Pe... Pero dijiste...

—Quiero que hagamos el amor

Esas palabras sacudieron a Sakura, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre uno y otro?, ella no lo entendía.

—Pe-pero hacer el amor es lo mismo que te-tener sexo_ dijo Sakura— Igual implica una pe.., penetración...

—No son lo mismo. Tener sexo es cuando dos personas están muy excitadas y deciden efectuar el acto sexual, hacer el amor... es cuando una pareja decide efectuar el acto sexual, cuando hay algo más que deseo entre ellos... siento más que deseo por ti, Sakura

Al escuchar la palabra 'pareja', Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en lo que eso implicaría 'Sakura Uchiha', 'Sakura de Uchiha', sonaba tan bien; pero ella aún no sabía qué era lo que, en concreto, sentía por Sasuke.

—Pe-pero Sasuke, aún soy un lío de sentimientos... no sé si siento algo más por ti...

—Lo iremos descubriendo, pero avanzaré hasta donde me lo permitas, no iré mas allá de tus límites.

—Ha... Haremos el amor entonces_ dijo Sakura

Sasuke quitó una mano del volante y la posó sobre la pierna de Sakura, la apretó levemente y la acarició, ese gesto hizo que a Sakura se le pusiera la piel de gallina (o se le erizara el cuero, así dicen algunos :T). Sasuke siguió manejando con su mano colocada en la rodilla de Sakura. Ésta no tuvo que darle indicación sobre qué camino tomar, Sasuke recordaba con precisión la senda; cuando llegaron a su destino, Sasuke detuvo el vehículo, giró su rostro a Sakura y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres en verdad hermosa, Sakura_ dijo Sasuke deslizando su mano por la mejilla de ella.

—Sa-Sasuke_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?_ dijo Sasuke volteando a la casa de Sakura, era una casa color azul claro de dos pisos, grandes ventanas y una pequeña terraza.

—Am, está en la parte de atrás, segundo piso, es el único cuarto con ventana dando al patio trasero, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Sólo me dio curiosidad.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, después, bajó del vehículo, le pidió a Sasuke que no bajara por si los padres de ella se asomaban por la puerta; no se avergonzaba de su nueva relación, pero era tan reciente que aún no lo terminaba de digerir.

Sakura hizo su tarea, tomó un baño, se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a estudiar, en el examen de mates aplicadas no le había ido del todo bien, no reprobó pero pudo sacar mejor calificación. Llegando las dos de la mañana, Sakura apagó la luz de su escritorio, acomodó su cama y se fue a dormir; de pronto, escuchó un ruído proveniente de su ventana, ella no creía en fantasmas o espíritus y mucho menos en brujas, pero ese sonido era espeluznante. Sakura se acercó a su ventana y vio a Sasuke asomándose del otro lado, de prisa abrió la ventana y dejó a Sasuke entrar.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?_ murmuró Sakura viéndolo

—Vengo a dormir contigo.

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?!_ exclamó ella

—Sh, sh_ dijo tapándole la boca—Dije que vengo a dormir contigo, tenemos menos de tres horas.

—Sasuke, no tendremos sexo aquí, es la casa de mis padres... mis padres están en la habitación de enfrente_ dijo Sakura volviendo queda su voz y con mirada sorprendida

—Haremos el amor, no tendremos sexo... además, no vengo a que lo hagamos, vengo a dormir contigo, literal

Esa declaración se le hizo muy presurosa, a penas comenzaban a salir y él ya quería que durmieran juntos como pareja... pero de cierto modo, eso le agradó...

—No te tocaré si no quieres_ dijo Sasuke —Pero tú puedes tocarme si quieres

—¿Có-cómo le vamos a hacer?, digo, para que mañana salgas de mi casa sin que te vean

—Planeo irme temprano, como eso de las 5:30 am, pienso salir por la ventana, como entré

—D-de acuerdo... _ dijo Sakura sin dar crédito a lo que oía

A la vista de Sakura, Sasuke avanzaba demasiado rápido, pero para Sasuke, él, que la llevaba viendo, deseando y estando interesado por más de tres años, era un paso normal. Sakura se acostó y Sasuke la acompañó. Sakura se acostó dándole la espalda a Sasuke y éste se acostó viendo la nuca de ella

—Sólo... sólo déjame tocarlos, por favor

—Só-Sólo tocarlos, Sasuke

Sasuke deslizó su mano derecha bajo el cuerpo de Sakura y su mano izquierda por encima de ella, llegó a su sostén y lo levantó con las manos, sus pezones se irguieron de inmediato tras las caricias de Sasuke. Entonces, Sakura lo sintió, la erección de Sasuke clavada en su trasero, ella se sorprendió al sentirlo tan duro, Sasuke decidió soltar sus pechos y reincorporarse, sabía que si seguía tocándolos, perdería el control y terminaría por hacerla suya esa misma noche.

—Buenas noches_ dijo Sasuke besando el hombro de Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke, que descanses

Pasaron las tres horas y media, la alarma de Sasuke sonó, pero la puso para que sólo él y posiblemente Sakura, fueran capases de oírla, él abrió los ojos lentamente en lo que su vista se acoplaba a la oscuridad, sintió algo pesado en su pecho, así que dirigió su vista allí; era Sakura, estaban abrazados los dos y ella había descanzado su rostro en el pecho de él, sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien que parecía fueron echos el uno para el otro. Sasuke bajó a Sakura de su pecho y ella abrió los ojos un poco, él le dejó un beso en sus labios.

—Vuelve a dormirte, ya me voy.

—No, Sasuke, quédate otro rato, por favor.

—Ya son las 5:30 am, me tengo que ir ya, te veo luego, cuídate.

—Cuídate, por favor.

Las palabras de Sakura lo asombraron, su padre, madre y hermano siempre le habían dicho «cuídate» siempre que salía, pero Sakura se lo pidió de una forma tan tierna, que no pudo evitar dejarle otro beso. Sasuke abrió la ventana y salió por ella, Sakura volvió a dormir.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, una hora después; parecía que todo eso había sido sólo un sueño, sintió un hueco en su corazón "habría sido grandioso", pensó. Dirigió su cabeza para el lado donde 'supuestamente' Sasuke había dormido y olía a él, sorpresivamente, la almohada había sido impregnada con el aroma de él.

—Entonces fue cierto _ dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos en gran manera y dirigiendo sus manos a sus pechos. Él había estado allí, él había dormido con ella, literal, sin encuentro sexual.

—

No se olviden de dejar reviews u mu9


	13. Así nada más

**Capítulo trece. Así nada más.**

Ya más despierta, Sakura comenzó a recordar el buen inicio de su día, durmió a lado de Sasuke. Cepillaba su cabello mirando al espejo pero con vista suspendida en el espacio. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se acordó que ellos dos estaban durmiendo abrazados; ese recuerdo hizo a Sakura ruborizarse.

Debido a lo largo de su cabello, cuando cepillaba la parte más baja de él, rozó su pecho y eso la hizo recordar algo más; a Sasuke apretándolos con la excitación de él clavada en sus glúteos... Necesitaba más de él...

Pensó que sería agradable enviarle un mensaje de buenos días, se paró de la silla, se dirigió a la mesita de noche colocada a lado de su cama, tomó su celular y con él en manos recordó

—Demonios, no tengo su número_ dijo dejándose caer en la cama —Tengo que pedírselo, no debe pasar de hoy.

Terminó de arreglarse, agarró su mochilla, salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y salió de la casa. Revisó su cartera para asegurarse de tener el efectivo completo para el camión, cuando escuchó que un vehículo se acercaba. Era usual eso, no era la única que iba a la escuela en esa calle, pero por alguna razón, alzó la vista; era Sasuke, en su camioneta.

—¿La puedo llevar a su facultad, señorita?_ preguntó bajando la ventana dirigiéndose a Sakura. Al verlo, ella se coloró, se acercó a su ventana

—¿No me hará cosas malas, buen hombre?_ dijo con una mirada juguetona.

—No le haré nada que no quiera_ dijo Sasuke, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios —Súbete.

Sakura se subió en el lugar del copiloto, cerró la puerta y se colocó el cinturón.

—Normalmente haces media hora en camión, ¿no?_ dijo Sasuke iniciando la marcha de su camioneta.

—Aunque vivo cerca, el camión de ida da muchas vueltas, así que hago como 45 minutos.

—Pues tenemos media hora para nosotros_ dijo Sasuke sonriendo y llevando su mano a la rodilla de Sakura.

—Antes de que se me olvide_ dijo Sakura sonrojada—¿me pasarías tu número de celular, por favor?, hoy en la mañana quise enviarte un mensaje y luego recordé que no tengo tu número

Sasuke detuvo el auto debido al semáforo que estaba en rojo, miró a Sakura a los ojos mientras aún sostenía su rodilla —¿Y qué me pensabas enviar en el mensaje?_ sonrió

—Pues te quería enviar un mensaje de buenos días_ dijo con una sonrisa auténtica de oreja a oreja, sonrojada y avergonzada

—Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes, mira tu celular _ dijo volviendo a avanzar con la camioneta, Sakura obedeció, buscó en la bolsa de su abrigo su teléfono, picó el botón de "home" y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido, el mensaje decía

Buenos días, linda. Pasaré a recogerte, por favor

estate lista para las 6:20am, pasaré a esa hora.

Sakura se congeló, ¿ese mensaje era de Sasuke?, y de ser así, ¿cómo obtuvo su número?. Su mirada cambió y expresó duda mientras elevaba la vista hacia Sasuke.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—Mi amigo es el consejero alumno de mi facultad, así que tiene en su celular los números de los presidentes y vice presidentes de las seis facultades colindantes, me di cuenta que eres la vice presidenta en tu facultad, así que tomé tu número del celular de Shikamaru... te dije que te he observado por tres años.

—Para serte honesta... esto sí me sorprendió... es decir, sabes tanto de mí...

—Tranquila, no soy un psicópata, si hubiera intentado hacer algo contigo y tu no quisieras... te habría violado desde hace mucho_ esas palabras de Sasuke la asustaron más, si la intención de él era parecerle "cariñoso", estaba logrando algo completamente diferente, la estaba alejando de sí.

—Sa-Sasuke...

—Perdón, no quise decir eso_ dijo retirando su mano de la rodilla de Sakura y sujetando el volante.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Te llevo a tu facultad

—Pero dijiste que teníamos media hora para nosotros...

Frenó el carro, volteó su rostro y la miró a los ojos

—Quiero dejar esto claro, te deseo, como no tienes idea, te he observado por estos últimos tres años y... de cierta forma, me gusta estar contigo, pero no te tocaré ni haré nada que no quieras, seré respetuoso contigo, sólo... déjame estar contigo...

—¿Por qué yo?_ preguntó ella— No me mal interpretes, pero tengo esa duda

—¿Por qué no?_ sonrió él, ocultaba tanto detrás de esa sonrisa que figuraba ser real. Estaban cerca de la facultad de Sakura, faltaba menos de dos minutos y ella lo sabía.

—Aquí está bien, puedo caminar el resto, gracias por traerme, Sasuke_ dijo tomando su mochilla

—Esta no es la entrada de tu facultad.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que me dejes en la entrada..._ cerró los ojos reconociendo haber sido grosera

—Como gustes_ dijo estacionándose para dejar a Sakura bajar

—... Y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a ir a mi casa...

—Entiendo.

Sakura se bajó del vehículo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de su facultad, Sasuke avanzó, pasó a lado de ella pero no volteó a verla, ella sí volteó esperando a que él la mirara, pero no pasó; no importaba, ese chico la había asustado, ¿qué clase de acosador era?.

Llegó a su salón de Métodos Numéricos y tomó asiento, tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que pasó. Vio a Naruto entrar.

—Diablos, pensé que ahora sí llegaría más temprano que tú, dormí en la planta baja y ni así de gané_ rió él

—Es que yo dormí debajo del escritorio del maestro_ sonrió ella

—¿Qué tienes, Saku?_ preguntó él extrañado por su sonrisa débil

—Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada, el piso estaba un poco frío _ rió

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, en serio... oye, tengo una duda, ¿quién es el consejero alumno de ingeniería?

—Ah, es Shikamaru, el tipo con la barba de candado y el cabello sujeto, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Por nada en específico..., ¿lo conoces en persona?, ¿le pasaste tu número y mi número de celular?

—Sí, lo conozco, es amigo de la familia... bueno, no mío, mejor dicho, su padre es colega y camarada del mío... con respecto a los números... tú misma le diste tu número, ¿recuerdas la junta que hubo de inicio de clases?

Sakura intentó hacer memoria, y sí, la recordaba

—Ese día Shikamaru no pudo ir debido a que seguía de intercambio en Alemania, pero su novia y vice presidenta, Temari, asistió en su nombre, ella nos pidió nuestros números_ dijo Naruto

—No recordaba su nombre... ¿Era la chica de cabello amarillo y caracter rudo?

—Sí, ella misma, su hermano Kankuro es el vice presidente de la facultad de Ciencias y su hermano menor, Gaara, es del presidente de esa facultad

—Vaya, un paso más y se vuelven políticos_ sonrió ella, pero se calmó, al menos en eso Sasuke dijo la verdad

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que recibí un mensaje medio raro de un número que no conocía, pero decía que Shikamaru le pasó mi número...

—Puede ser, pero mejor bloquéalo, no vaya a ser un depravado que sólo quiera aprovecharse de ti

—No, sí conozco al chico, sólo me tomó por sorpresa

—Saku, aquí estoy para ti, puedes confiar en mí sin importar_ dijo Naruto, y ella lo sabía; se habían contado tantos secretos que quizá confiaba más en Naruto que en Ino, ella a veces era un poco indiscreta.

—Tengo novio... tuve... ya no lo sé_ soltó la bomba a tan sólo 10 minutos de que la clase comenzara

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?!_ preguntó Naruto con los ojos desorbitados

—¿Recuerdas al chico que me llevó a casa cuando me torcí el tobillo?

—Sí, lo investigué, Uchiha no sé que diablos... por favor, no me digas que es él...

—Entonces no te lo diré...

—¿Y qué pasó?, ¿por qué terminaron?, ¿él te obligó a...?, si terminaron porque te negaste, ¡bien hecho!, te felicito, estoy orgulloso de ti_ dijo Naruto

—Ni siquiera sé si terminamos, es que... me sentí incómoda con algo que dijo y me molesté, fui grosera con él...

—Olvídate de él, Saku, es el alumno condecorado en su facultad, es un orgulloso y egoísta, te mereces algo mejor

—Eso pienso hacer...

—¿Pero...?

—Siento como un hueco... un pinchazo en el corazón...

—Oh, diablos, Sakura, no, no me digas que te enamoraste de él...

—No... sí... no lo sé... pero no importa, lo nuestro terminó..._ agachó su rostro y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, ¿por qué lloraba?, jamás había tenido novio, así que no conocía la experiencia de un corazón roto, ¿qué significaban esas lágrimas?. Naruto se puso en frente de ella, se puso en cunclillas y la abrazó, Naruto expelía un aroma agradable, pero no era un aroma embriagante y atrayente como el de Sasuke. Sakura se calmó, respiró hondo, regresó el abrazo a Naruto y le informó que ya estaba bien; él se levantó y se dirigió hacia su asiento.

La clase comenzó, y aunque Sakura tomaba apuntes, su mente estaba suspendida, yacía en los últimos segundos que pasó a lado de Sasuke, sus últimos segundos siendo su novia, pensar eso, la hizo sentir a su corazón retraerse. Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta y dirigirse al ingeniero Sarutobi, pero Sakura no oía las palabras que intercambian.

—Sakura, ve_ dijo el ingeniero Sarutobi

Sakura elevó su vista al ingeniero, éste dirigió su vista a la puerta, ella miró para allá y vio a Sasuke con respiración agitada en el marco de la entrada, sin entender lo que ocurría, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—Gracias, ahorita se la regreso_ dijo Sasuke

—

Borré lo que tenía escrito del capítulo trece y lo volví a escribir. Si quieren que lo publique (como uno alternativo [?]), déjenlo en los review, si hay más de 5 personas que quieren que publique ese capítulo, lo haré.

No me está gustando del todo la dirección que le doy, quizá es por falta de inspiración... Por cierto, hice el viejo truco de Sakura y ya sé el nombre del chico que me gusta, se llama Rodrigo 7/u/7. Aquí está el capítulo. Si quieren que publique el capítulo 14, agradecería dejaran 10 reviews, para motivarme D:

Vielen dank~

—Jude.


	14. De nuevo en el juego

**Capítulo catorce. De nuevo en el juego.**

—Llévate tus cosas_ dijo el ingeniero Sarutobi y Sakura obedeció.

Cuando salió del salón, le sorprendió ver a Naruto detrás de Sasuke, al parecer, le había pedido al ingeniero Sarutobi que ambos salieran. El ambiente estaba pesado entre ellos dos, Naruto con Sasuke debido a lo que ella le acababa de relevar y Sasuke con Naruto porque recordó haberlo confundido con el novio de Sakura. Cuando la chica de cabello rosado se acercó a ellos, Sasuke volteó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

—Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre?_ dijo la chica

—Vamos a una junta, Sakura_ dijo Naruto caminando detrás de ella

Caminaron en silencio desde el edificio B de la facultad hasta el auditorio de la facultad de ingeniería. Sasuke les abrió la puerta, Sakura pasó primero, luego Naruto y al final Sasuke. Dentro del auditorio, se encontraban los presidentes y vice presidentes de las 5 facultades con sus respectivos consejeros maestro. Estaban todos sentados en las sillas fijas y Shikamaru era el orador, estaba parado en frente, hablando claro y fuerte para ser oído.

—Por fin llegan los químicos, ya podemos comenzar_ dijo Shikamaru señalándoles a los tres que tomaran asiento, Naruto y Sakura se sentaron juntos pero Sasuke siguió su camino tomando lugar a lado de una chica de cabello rubio y sujetado con una coleta.

—Tenemos una sugerencia de hacer un concurso de altares de muertos y ofrecer un gran premio a la facultad ganadora_ dijo Shikamaru a la audiencia (sí, los hice mexicanos porque puedo :ccc)

—¿Quién propuso eso?_ dijo Gaara elevando la voz—No me mal interpretes, pero de verdad quiero saber

—Fuimos nosotros, los del hábitat_ dijo Sai poniéndose de pie—Creo que es importante una festividad tradicional, y aún más si podemos motivar a los demás a formar parte

—¿Qué cantidad se considera como premio?_ preguntó Naruto— Sucede que en la FCQ, el presidente anterior nos dejó en números rojos, ya estamos bien, pero no tenemos dinero para despilfarrarlo, ¿no es así, Sakura?_ volteó a verla y Sakura despertó de su trance, todo ese tiempo había posicionado sus ojos sobre Sasuke; cuando Naruto le habló, Sasuke volteó a verla, se percató que ella lo estuvo mirando, pero no se inmutó.

—¿Qué eres tú de la FCQ, Sakura?_ preguntó Shikamaru

—Soy Haruno Sakura, vice presidenta de la FCQ, debido a un problema que hubo con la tesorera y el secretario, yo tomé ambos puestos también. Tenemos permiso de la consejera maestra Tsunade, para esto.

—Se accidentaron y siguen hospitalizados _ secundó Naruto.

La junta siguió sin sacar resolución, estaban tres contra tres, la facultad de Ciencias Químicas, Ingeniería y Ciencias estaban en contra, mientras que los del Hábitat, Estomatología y Enfermería estaban a favor. Todo mundo perdió las clases ese día, salieron de junta hasta las 20 horas.

—Sakura, tengo que ir a cerrar la consejería, espérame frente a la explanada para llevarte a casa_ dijo Naruto. Sakura comenzó su camino rumbo a la explanada y sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo, ¿quién creen que era?, Sasuke, claro

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa_ dijo él

—Naruto dijo que me llevará

—Tenemos que hablar_ la tomó del brazo y la llevó recorriendo la facultad de ingeniería y llegando al estacionamiento, caminaron un poco más antes de llegar al vehículo de Sasuke, la acercó a la puerta del copiloto y antes de abrirla, la recargó, tomó su cadera con una mano y con la otra su barbilla, la vio sólo por unos instantes y la besó. Ella respondió el beso, sujetó a Sasuke rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Se separaron y ambos subieron al carro. Sakura le envió un mensaje a Naruto diciéndole que el Uchiha la llevaría a su casa y que no se preocupara.

—Escucha, yo..._ inició Sasuke

—Reaccioné mal, Sasuke, me exalté sin razón y te traté mal_ lo interrumpió ella —Perdón_ volteó y lo miró a los ojos, su arrepentimiento era genuino y Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, sonrió a medio labio, soltó una mano del volante y la llevó a la rodilla de ella

—Y también me interrumpiste_ sonrió —descuida, yo también me pasé... pero no te preocupes, eso es todo lo que sé de ti.

Sakura escuchó su celular sonar y lo contestó, era Ino.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?

 _—¿Dónde estás?, tu mamá acaba de llamarme, le dije que estás conmigo y que estabas ocupada en el baño__ rió

—Am, la reunión se alargó, acabo de salir, Sasuke me está llevando a casa

— _Ay, pilla, bueno, hoy es viernes por la noche, sal a divertirte, ya tienes coartada conmigo__ insinuó Ino _—Dile a ese galán que use condón_

—¡INO CERDA!_ exclamó Sakura completamente roja colgando el celular

—¿Qué dijo?_ preguntó Sasuke divertido por su reacción

—Que mi mamá llamó y ella le dijo que me quedé en su casa, que aproveche la coartada

—¿Y quieres usarla?

—Sasuke, yo...

—Podemos ir al cine, lo que tú quieras...

—De acuerdo, sólo una película y de allí me llevas, por favor a la casa de Ino

—Así será... Hay un cine... no es tanto un cine en sí, ponen un proyector y uno se estaciona cerca y ve películas en su vehículo, ¿quieres ir allí?, obviamente pasan películas clásicas, pero si quieres vamos al cine cine.

—Ese que dices está bien

Sasuke redireccionó la senda y en pocos minutos llegaron, se estacionaron un tanto lejos pero podían ver la pantalla con claridad.

Sakura comenzó a temblar por el frío que hacía

—Ten, te presto mi chaqueta_ dijo Sasuke quitándosela para dársela

—No..., quédatela...

—Tómala, tienes frío

—No hay necesidad... es decir... yo... creo que podemos... sentarnos atrás y... y darnos calor...

Sasuke volteó a verla

—¿Abrazarnos dices?

—¿De qué otra manera, Sasuke?_ sonrió

—Hay tantas maneras, pero de acuerdo_ dijo Sasuke bajándose y abriendo la puerta de atrás, Sakura hizo lo mismo, se sentaron juntos y Sasuke la abrazó, ella se recargó en él, desde allí no alcanzaban a ver la película, pero eso no importaba.

Sakura alcanzó a oler el aroma de Sasuke, él miraba lo poco que divisaba de la pantalla, así que elevó un poco la cabeza y besó su cuello, él volteó de inmediato, la miró a los ojos y la besó, lentamente, acariciando la mejilla de ella, ella llevó su mano al rostro de Sasuke y éste bajó su mano a la cadera de Sakura, el beso se intensificó, él metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura...

—Sa... Sasuke_ dijo ella entre besos

—Sí, sí, perdón _ dijo Sasuke reincorporándose y aclarando su garganta

—No, eso no... Vayamos a un lugar menos alumbrado...

Sasuke se posicionó en el lugar del conductor y manejó por unos minutos, se alejaron del lugar un par de metros y quedaron sumergidos en la oscuridad; paró el vehículo, regresó al asiento de atrás junto a Sakura y se acercó a ella

—Sasuke...

—Hasta donde me permitas, Sakura_ dijo él y comenzó a besarla, ella respondía, se besaban mientras estaban abrazados, Sasuke volvió a colocar sus manos en las caderas de Sakura y comenzó a subirlas rumbo a los pechos de ella, la chica de cabello rosado sintió sus manos subir y se quitó la blusa para facilitar la exploración del muchacho. Sasuke reclinó el asiento con cuidado hasta que quedaron acostados, y sus manos comenzaron a tocar el sostén; ella comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke y él se puso sobre ella, y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, él se alejó de los labios de la chica y se dirigió a su cuello, le dejaba un reguero de besos mientras iba descendiendo hacia sus pechos. Sasuke estaba más que listo para la acción, su miembro estaba erguido y duro, Sakura lo notó puesto que estaba clavado en du vientre

—Sa-Sasuke..._ exclamó haciendo que el chico dejara de quitarle los pantalones

—¿Quieres que aquí lo deje o sólo no quieres que avance más?

—No avances más...

—De acuerdo _ dijo el muchacho y ambos giraron, ahora Sakura estaba sobre él y seguían besándose, el muchacho apretaba los glúteos de Sakura mientras el beso seguía, ésta gemía entre besos pero no quería que se detuviera, el beso fue disminuyendo en intensidad y se fue convirtiendo en un beso tierno, despegaron sus labios y Sasuke bajó a Sakura dejándola a su lado, la abrazó y ella pudo observar mejor el cuerpo de él, por lo menos su torso, parecía ser un muchacho atlético o por lo menos alguien que sí iba al gimnasio. No lucía como esos chicos exagerados que tienen una musculatura rayando en lo bestial, tenía la musculatura promedio que estaba de buen ver

—¿Qué opinas de la propuesta de ese muchacho?_ rompió Sasuke el silencio

—¿De Sai?

—No sé como se llama, del chico pálido que va en el hábitat

—Pues... yo que no soy muy creativa... creo que sólo nos quieren restregar en la cara que son mejores... es decir, si vamos a comenzar con una tradición, tenemos que hacerlas todas, sino la intención de 'hacer que todos se interesen' pasaría a segundo plano, ¿qué opinas tú?

—Pienso que es una buena idea, pero no como la proyecta él, o sea, ¿darle premio al ganador?, ¿de cuando acá las tradiciones son concursos?, en ese caso juguemos al juego de pelota y decapitemos a los ganadores_ rió Sasuke, ella entendía a que se refería, él era condenadamente guapo e inteligente

—Creo que tienes razón

—La junta seguirá mañana, será mejor que te lleve a la casa de tu amiga para que descanses, pasaré a recogerte... si quieres_ dijo Sasuke

—No, quedémonos aquí, por favor

—Hará frío más tarde y no tenemos cobijas aquí

—Entonces vayamos a tu casa

Después de dudarlo un poco, Sasuke accedió, establecieron que sólo dormirían abrazados en la misma cama sin intentos sexuales, aclarado eso, se reincorporaron y el vehículo inició marcha.

—

Faltaron 5 reviews para los 10 u mu, pero ya tenía como 5 capítulos más en mi iPad y necesitaba publicarlo D:

Por favor, dejen reviews, me motivan a seguir u mu9


	15. Excusa para estar juntos

**Capítulo quince. Excusa para estar juntos.**

Sasuke dirigió el vehículo a la banqueta para dejar a Sakura bajar, había sido grosera por responderle de esa forma, y ella lo sabía.

—... Y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a ir a mi casa...

—Entendido_ dijo él. Una vez que la señorita con ojos color jade bajó, Sasuke inició marcha, esas palabras lo lastimaron, pero no lo suficiente como para desistir con ella. Llegó al estacionamiento y mientras iba bajando de su camioneta, recibió una llamada de Shikamaru

—¿Bueno?

— _Sasuke, necesito que te vengas volando a la facultad, tendremos una junta con el comité de las otras facultades._

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿en qué soy bueno?

— _¡Excelente!_ _ exclamó del otro lado de la línea el chico con barba de candado— _Necesito que escribas un memo y se lo des a la mesa directiva estudiantil de las otras facultades._

—¿Qué dirá el memo?_ dijo Sasuke sacando una hoja y un bolígrafo aún en su camioneta.

— _Pones la fecha de hoy, más abajo escribes: reunión urgente. El ingeniero Shikamaru Nara, 5to semestre, los convoca a acudir a la reunión de consejería en el auditorio de Ingeniería; puede llevarnos un par de horas. Debe acudir toda la mesa de representantes incluído el consejero maestro de su facultad. Los esperamos. Te enviaré por mensaje el nombre de los consejeros alumno y maestro con su equipo directivo de cada facultad._

—Ya, deja le paso esto al Ingeniero Orochimaru para que le ponga el sello de la facultad, nos vemos allí entonces.

Minutos más tarde, llegó el mensaje. Sasuke dejó sus cosas en su vehículo y fue a las oficinas de la facultad de ingeniería, sorpresivamente, el ingeniero Orochimaru había llegado temprano, aprobó el memo, cerró su oficina, se dirigió al auditorio de ingeniería y Sasuke salió disparado para las demás facultades, fue a Estomatología, Enfermería, pasó a Ingeniería para decirle al resto del equipo que necesitaban acudir, por suerte, estaba Karin, la secretaria. Sasuke le pidió ayuda para llevar el memo a la facultad de ciencias mientras él iba a ciencias químicas, y ésta aceptó a regañadientes, le dio los nombres de los encargados de esa facultad.

Mientras ella iba con Gaara, Sasuke fue a buscar a Sakura, ella sabría, en caso de que Naruto no se encontrara, dónde podrían hallarlo. No sabía en qué salón se encontraba Sakura así que se dirigió a consejería, allí estaba Ino tocando la puerta como loca esperando que le abrieran.

—Oye_ espetó Sasuke jadeante

—Ah, hola guapote_ dijo ella

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sakura?_ preguntó descansando un poco en las bancas frente a consejería

—Está en Métodos Numéricos... no sé en qué salón está, sólo sé que es en el edificio B

—¿Cuál es el edificio B?

—Entras por la puerta principal y a mano izquierda hay unas escaleras en el fondo, las bajas, a mano izquierda está el edificio B, pero tendrás que bajar otras escaleras, espero que no odies el cardio, son muchos escalones_ sonrió la rubia—Espero que seas bueno con ella... jamás ha tenido novio antes... de una vez te aviso, si piensas propasarte con ella y la lastimas, te castro

—Ay, qué tierna_ dijo él, —Gracias, iré a buscarla, ¿cuantos salones son?

—Son como 12 a lo mucho, pero están distribuidos en tres pisos

—Fuck_ salió de allí y comenzó buscando a Sakura, los salones del primer nivel eran laboratorios y baños, así que allí no estaba ella, continuó por el segundo piso sin éxito, se estaba quedando sin aliento por lo presuroso que iba. Llegó al salón 305 y tocó la puerta; un hombre de cabello canoso y piel arrugada abrió

—¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?_ preguntó el anciano maestro

—Buenos días ingeniero, busco a Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji y Hyuga Hinata, habrá una junta consejal.

—Chouji y Hinata siguen hospitalizados, yo soy Naruto_ dijo mirando a Sasuke

—Bueno, salga entonces, ¿la otra señorita dónde esta?, ¿Haruno?_ dijo el ingeniero

—Es Sakura, ingeniero_ dijo mirándola y saliendo del salón

—Será mejor que traigas tus cosas, la junta pinta para largo.

Naruto regresó por sus cosas y salió del salón, pero parecía que Sakura no escuchaba lo que ocurría.

—Sakura, ve_ dijo el ingeniero Sarutobi

Sakura elevó su vista al ingeniero, éste dirigió su vista a la puerta, ella miró para allá y vio a Sasuke con respiración agitada en el marco de la entrada, sin entender lo que ocurría, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—Gracias, ahorita se la regreso_ dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke escuchó la voz de Sakura, pero por lo rápido que iba, no alcanzó a entender, justo cuando iba a preguntar lo que había dicho, Naruto le respondió. Bajaron del edificio B y salieron de la facultad para ir al auditorio de Ingeniería. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sasuke se las abrió y los dos jóvenes pasaron, seguidos por el Uchiha. Éstos dos tomaron asiento juntos después de que Shikamaru anunciara su llegada, Sasuke siguió de largo y se sentó entre Temari, la vice presidenta, y Karin, la secretaria.

—Oye, la chica con cabello de chicle te está mirando, Sasuki_ dijo Karin, que miraba a Sakura de reojo.

—No me digas así, cuatro ojos... y deja de mirarla, se supone que estás poniendo atención a esta junta_ dijo Sasuke

—Uy, parece que te está violando con la mirada _ sonrió ella

—Karin, pon atención_ gruñó Temari molesta

—Temari, déjame ir, ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí

—Eres la secretaria, cabeza de chorlito, necesitas estar aquí_ dijo Temari volteándola a ver, ya estaba sacándola de sus casillas

—...¿No es así, Sakura?_ alcanzó a escuchar Sasuke, y de inmediato volteó a verla, Karin tenía razón, ella lo estaba mirando, cuando se percató la chica de que Shikamaru le había hablado, reaccionó y se puso de pie respondiendo lo que se le preguntó.

—Santo cielo_ dijo Sasuke entre dientes con un tono lascivo al ver a Sakura ponerse de pie, llevaba una sudadera delgada, una bufanda azul, unos jeans ajustados y su cabello sujeto en una coleta, también llevaba puestos unos lentes de armazón café.

—Oh, cielos, ¿Sasuke suspirando por una chica?_ volteó Temari hacia Sasuke

—Cálmate, no es así, sólo fue una expresión_dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

—Válgame, es en serio_ dijo Karin con los ojos desorbitados —Estás sonriendo por una chica, Sasuki

—Shikamaru me dijo que estás saliendo con alguien_ dijo Temari con ojos de pícara

—Pues díle a Shikamaru que no se meta donde no le hablan_ dijo Sasuke

—¿Cómo se llama, Sasuki?_ preguntó Karin

—Se llama Note y se apellida Importa

—¿Entonces cuando pasan lista dicen "señorita Importa" o "Importa Note"?_ rió Karin

—Ya, déjala, no tiene nada que ver contigo, y sí, me gusta esa chica, viejas zopilotes

—Tu comentario achicó 2 centímetros mi corazón Sasuki...

—Pues, qué bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que te traiga cortito, pensé que te quedarías a vestir santos_ rió Temari (eso significa morir soltero)

—Y yo pensé que eras gay, con eso de que no intentabas nada conmigo... _dijo Karin riendo

La junta se extendió más de lo esperado, práctica y literalmente, se volvió un Gaara vs Sai, nadie nada su brazo a torcer; Sai quería que se llevara acabo el concurso y Gaara estaba reacio a aceptar su idea —Es un desperdicio de fondos, mejor usémoslo para otra cosa, si la idea es gastarlo, ¿por qué no expandimos la librería?_ dijo Gaara molesto

—¿Y qué hay con la idea de unir a todos en la tradición?_ preguntó Sai

—Es que tu idea no tiene cabeza ni cola, ¿piensas hacer que esto se repita año con año?, ¿qué sucederá con las facultades que no quieran participar?

—Pues que no participen_ dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie —Nadie está siendo obligado

—Facultad de Ciencias se abstiene de participar _ dijo Gaara

—Facultad de Ciencias Químicas, también se abstiene_ dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie

—De igual forma la Facultad de Ingeniería _ dijo Shikamaru—Entonces sólo Enfermería, Estoma y el Hábitat participarán

—Creo que en esto no hay unidad_ dijo Temari —Estoy en contra de hacer este torneo de altares, pero creo que debemos ser unánimes, o todos coludos, o todos rabones

—Entonces que se haga_ dijo Sai en su terquedad

—No, no se hará_ repuso Gaara

Y la discusión se extendió hasta las 20 horas, ya había oscurecido y hacía frío

—Mañana se llevará acabo la decisión, en punto de las ocho de la mañana _ dijo Shikamaru

—Es muy temprano, reunámonos un poco más tarde_ dijo Kiba

—Habemos personas que nos mantenemos en la universidad con el sudor de la frente, y entramos temprano a trabajar, así que a esa hora será, concuerdo con Shikamaru_ dijo Kankuro— si no quieres venir, no vengas, se omitirá tu voto

Salieron del auditorio, Sasuke vio a Sakura partir rumbo a la explanada, se despidió de Shikamaru y se fue persiguiéndola, cuando la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa

—Naruto dijo que me llevaría

—Tenemos que hablar_ la sostuvo más fuerte y la llevó atravesando la faciltad de ingeniería, llegaron al estacionamiento y Sasuke la dirigió a su vehículo, la acorraló en la puerta y su cuerpo y la besó, después, ambos se subieron y prendió la calefacción del automóvil.

Hablaron un rato y resolvieron su situación, Sakura atendió su teléfono celular

—... _dile al galán que use condón_ _ alcanzó Sasuke a escuchar, aunque él quisiera llegar a usarlos con Sakura, irían al paso que ella marcara. Pasaron una noche agadable, entre besos y caricias.

—La junta seguirá mañana, será mejor que te lleve a la casa de tu amiga para que descanses, pasaré a recogerte... si quieres_ dijo Sasuke

—No, quedémonos aquí, por favor

—Hará frío más tarde y no tenemos cobijas aquí

—Entonces vayamos a tu casa

—Sakura...

—Dejaré que toques mis pechos_ dijo ella intentando convencerlo

—No me conformaré con sólo tocarlos... no con sólo tocarte... a penas si me puedo controlar tres horas durmiendo a tu lado...

—Confío en ti, Sasuke, dijiste que me respetarías, quiero dormir contigo... e-es decir, a tu lado

—De acuerdo... entonces no te tocaré, para evitarnos sorpresas nocturnas_ dijo él, inició la marcha de su vehículo y salieron de allí, condujo y no se detuvo sino hasta que llegaron a una pequeña tienda comercial

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sasuke?

—No traes ropa extra contigo y quizá no te sientas cómoda al dormir con la misma ropa interior

—A-ah_ se ruborizó la chica —De acuerdo, vuelvo rápido

—Voy contigo

—Sasuke, yo...

—Sólo te voy a acompañar, tampoco es como si te los fueras a probar

Entraron y Sakura compró ropa interior, Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó asiento; Sasuke se dirigió al lugar del piloto

—¿Sabes manejar?

—No, jamás he conducido un vehículo

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—D-de acuerdo... cuando puedas me dices

—Tengo libre mañana después de la junta

—¿Mañana no trabajas?

—Hasta la tarde

—¡Es verdad!_ exclamó la chica —Hoy no fuiste a trabajar por la junta, ¿no te correrán por eso?

—Hoy es mi día libre_ rió Sasuke—Pero me halaga que hayas recordado eso

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, éste guardó el vehículo en la cochera y entraron a la casa

—Ya llegué_ dijo Sasuke

—¿Qué vas a querer cenar hoy?_ preguntó Itachi llegando a donde Sasuke —Oh, vaya, tenemos una visita_ rió pícaramente

—Mañana tendremos una junta temprano y por eso se quedará aquí

—Ah, seguro, entonces... supongo que arreglaré el cuarto de huéspedes_ dijo Itachi

—De hecho, dormiré con Sasuke_ dijo la chica sonrojada y ocultando la vista

—Wow, ella no tiene pelos en la lengua_ dijo Itachi sorprendido

—Dormiremos en mi cuarto, a eso se refiere, nada más_ dijo Sasuke

—Bueno, bueno, les creeré... ¿Qué van a querer cenar?

—Yo haré la cena, hace mucho que quiero comer Hot Cakes_ dijo Sasuke— Si quieres, puedes meterte a bañar, Sakura, entras a mi habitación, giras a la derecha y hay una puerta, ese es el baño, la perilla pegada a la pared es la del agua fría y la otra es la de la caliente

—¿Desayuno por cena?_ dijo Itachi

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No, no. Nada, sólo se me hace extraño... oye, es tu invitada ve a decirle bien, yo comenzaré a preparar la cena.

Sasuke accedió y ambos subieron las escaleras, giraron a la izquierda y estaba una puerta, era el cuarto de Sasuke, entraron y en efecto, allí estaba la otra ouerta de la que él había hablado. Sasuke buscó en su cajón de ropa un pantalón y una sudadera abrigadores

—Ten, te los presto, dudo que quieras y puedas dormir con jeans_ sonrió

—Gracias, Sasuke

La primera vez que entró allí, habían tenido un encuentro caluroso, Sasuke tocó sus pechos por primera vez y estuvieron a punto de hacer algo más, y así habría sido, de no ser por Itachi.

El muchacho abrió la puerta del baño y había una bañera con regadera

—Si quieres usar la bañera, debes poner el seguro abajo para que no se salga el agua_ le mostró cómo hacerlo — la llave de la izquierda es la fría y la de la derecha es la caliente; pero si quieres usar la regadera, sólo no presiones el seguro_ Sasuke se acercó a Sakura para besarla en los labios, pero recordó lo que hablaron más temprano; no harían algo que provocaran que él perdiera el control, así que sólo la besó en la mejilla y salió del baño, Sakura lo siguió

—¿Y mi beso?

—Te besé

—Quiero que me beses bien_ dijo sonrojada

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, la tomó de la cadera, la pegó con él y la besó en los labios


	16. Un paso a la vez

**Capítulo dieciséis. Un paso a la vez.**

Sakura colocó el seguro de la bañera, quería relajarse, abrió la llave de agua caliente y la llave de agua fría para entibiar el agua, observó un poco el baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse; para entonces, Sasuke ya había salido del cuarto y se encontraba preparando la cena-desayuno. Sorpresivamente, Sasuke tenía una botella pequeña de jabón para tina, y Sakura puso un poco para hacer espuma, cuando el nivel de agua fue adecuado, cerró ambas llaves y se metió a la bañera. El agua estaba en su mejor punto para poder relajarse.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba en la cocina, sacó a Itachi de allí porque siempre se le quemaban los Hot Cakes; sacó la harina y la puso en un traste, vertió los huevos, agregó leche y mezcló hasta que ya no hubieran grumos; encendió la estufa, colocó un sartén de teflón y puso un pequeño cuadro de mantequilla para evitar que se pegaran; vertió un poco de aceite vegetal sobre la mezcla y volvió a revolver. De poco en poco fue dejándola en el sartén para que se hicieran los Hot Cakes, cuando terminó, dejó el sartén para que se enfriara, puso los Hot Cakes en la mesa, puso la cafetera y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, esperando a que Sakura estuviera bañada y vestida.

Entró a su cuarto y estaba vacío, tocó la puerta del baño

—Sakura, ya está la cena

—Y-ya voy_ dijo ella con voz pausada

—¿Qué ocurre?

—E-Es que se me olvidó algo más...

—¿Qué cosa...?, ... ¿algo de... asuntos femeninos?

—No, no... una toalla... E-es decir, para secarme...

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Sakura, mojada, sin ropa y claramente esa imagen de ella vino a la mente de Sasuke, su cuerpo reaccionó a la recreación de Sakura, buscó la toalla en el gabinete que estaba fuera de su cuarto y tocó la puerta

—A-Aquí está, Sakura

Ésta abrió la puerta, sacó su mano y la extendió esperando recibir la toalla, Sasuke tomó su mano y la besó, después le dejó la toalla en sus manos y salió del cuarto, fue al baño del pasillo, cerró la puerta, abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro... esa noche iba a ser larga, pero Sakura dijo que confiaba en él y no la decepcionaría. Salió del baño al mismo tiempo que Sakura, se dio cuenta porque olvidó cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, había salido del baño sólo con ropa interior y con la toalla enrollada en su cabello. Sakura vio a Sasuke y se sonrojó, intentó cubrir su cuerpo, Sasuke quería tocarla, caminó unos pasos sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, recordó lo que hablaron más temprano y se abstuvo, se acercó para cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

—Ya... _ aclaró su voz —ya está la cena_ dijo del otro lado de la puerta

—Y-ya voy_ dijo ella. Sasuke bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, estando allí, se sentó, llevó sus manos al rostro y quedó en silencio

—Vaya, vaya, parece que la noche será larga, ¿no Sasuke?_ dijo Itachi divertido por lo que veía

—Sí, parece que sí...

—Entonces, sólo van a dormir, ¿nada más?

—Así es

Entre tanto, llegó Sakura vistiendo la ropa que Sasuke le prestó, le quedaba un poco grande, obviamente, por la diferencia de estaturas. Sasuke se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella.

—Debes recoger las mangas o te mancharás_ sonrió tomando un brazo de Sakura y remangó la sudadera, e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, la tomó de su cadera y le dio un beso en los labios —Ven, vamos a cenar

Ambos tomaron asiento y se sirvieron hot cakes en sus platos.

—Y bien, has estado aquí en dos ocasiones, que yo sepa al menos_ inició Itachi —Y sigo sin saber tu nombre

—Me llamo Sakura, y perdón por llegar a tu casa sin avisar e imponerme con mi decisión_ dijo ruborizada

—No, descuida, Sasuke es adulto y ayuda con los gastos de la casa, no me concierne lo que haga una vez cruza su cuarto.

—No lo hemos hecho, si es lo que piensas_ dijo Sasuke mirando a Itachi —El día que lo hagamos, lo sabrás_ guiñando un ojo.

—¡Sasuke!_ exclamó la chica de cabello rosa y ahora con el rostro rojo

—Si tenías esperanzas de hacerlo hoy, te quedarás con las ganas_ rió Itachi tras la reacción de Sakura

El resto de la cena fue una plática sin mucha importancia. Sasuke se levantó a lavar los trastes y Sakura lo ayudó. Ella tallaba, él enjuagaba y secaba, Sakura le aventaba jabón al muchacho y éste le aventaba agua, después de jugar un rato, Sasuke besó a Sakura, fue un beso tierno, sin intentos de ser algo más.

Cruzaron la estancia, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Sasuke, éste encendió la luz, Sasuke se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes

—Percebes, se me olvidó comprar un cepillo de dientes_ exclamó Sakura

—¿Percebes?_ sonrió Sasuke

—Déjame, es una expresión que robé_ dijo Sakura sonrojada

—Tenemos cepillos extra en el gabinete de afuera, deja te doy uno_ Sasuke salió, rebuscó un poco en el gabinete hasta que los encontró, sacó uno morado y se lo tendió a Sakura una vez regresó al cuarto. Sakura entró, lavó sus dientes, salió del baño y después Sasuke entró a lavárselos, éste se asomó por la puerta abierta del baño

—Deja me meto a bañar, puedes comenzar a acostarte y si quieres, apaga la luz, cuando salga me acostaré

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño y abrió las llaves de la regadera, se escuchó cuando dejaba caer su ropa en el piso, y esto también recreó una imagen en la mente de Sakura sobre el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, sabía que tenía musculatura, porque esa misma noche había visto su musculoso torso, se imaginó cada parte del cuerpo de Sasuke y eso la hizo desearlo.

Sasuke salió del baño, con ropa para dormir y fresco por su reciente ducha, vio a Sakura sentada en la cama aún con las luces encendidas

—¿No puedes dormir?_ dijo él en el marco de la puerta con sus pantalones de tela y una toalla en sus hombros, sin playera y con el cabello aún húmedo, Sakura deseó más ese cuerpo

—Ah, no, quería esperarte_ dijo desviando su mirada ruborizada

—

Este capítulo es corto porque sí [?], en el próximo capítulo se avanzará más entre ellos dos 7u7


	17. No hay marcha atrás

**Capítulo diecisiete. No hay marcha atrás.**

—Pues ya estoy aquí_ dijo Sasuke aún parado en el marco de la puerta, sólo con pantalones para dormir, sin playera y con la toalla colocada sobre sus hombros

—Haces esto difícil, Sasuke_ dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose al muchacho, una vez cerca, se paró de puntitas y comenzó a besarlo, él abrazó su cadera e intensificó el beso pero lo detuvo en seco.

—Esas son mis líneas, me la pones condenadamente difícil, Sakura_ dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándola de nuevo pero tiernamente —Ya vayamos a dormir

Sakura se retiró y se dirigió a la cama, levantó las cobijas, se acostó y se recorrió hasta la orilla contraria, Sasuke apagó la luz y se acostó a lado de ella, ambos se miraban a los ojos, estaban acostados de lado

—Me di cuenta... que casi no te conozco_ murmuró ella —¿podría hacerte unas preguntas?

—Las que quieras_ sonrió

—¿Cuándo cumples años?

—23 de julio, pero soy del 93, ¿y tú?

—Eres mayor que yo_ dijo sonrojada —28 de marzo, pero del 94, otra pregunta, ¿tienes alguna fruta favorita?... sé que mis preguntas son bobas, pero quisiera saber_ tapando su rostro con una de sus manos

Sasuke bajó su mano y sonrió tiernamente —No son bobas, fruta no, pero sí verdura, me... me gustan los jitomates_ sonrió sonrojado —eso sí es bobo, para que veas

—No, no es bobo_ sonrió ella—¿Jitomates?, ¿en serio?, ¿por qué te gustan?

—Bueno, cuando era pequeño, nosotros éramos muy humildes, mi familia y yo, y a veces yo quería comer... algo diferente, y obviamente, no podían dármelo, así que mi mamá me daba jitomates... y me gustaron_ volvió a sonreír— y desde entonces, los como en lugar de frutas... qué bobería_ tapó su rostro con la mano

—No, no es bobo_ le quitó la mano de su rostro, se levantó un poco y lo besó en los labios—Se me hace tierno... también nací en un hogar humilde, las muñecas que tuve, mi mamá me las hacía, no me quejo, mi infancia fue maravillosa_ sonrió —¿en qué trabajas?

—En un Italian Coffee_ sonrió—No es un trabajazo pero me da buen dinero y está cerca de aquí y de la uni, está a mitad de camino entre ambos

—¿Es el que está por el mini súper?

—Ése mismo

—Bueno, con esto estoy conforme, por hoy, buenas noches, Sasuke_ se enderezo y volvió a besar a Sasuke en los labios y se recostó, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó y durmieron así de esa forma, era la media noche cuando ambos durmieron, Sakura despertó un poco porque sintió algo, en su vientre, algo ajeno a ella, se asustó pensando que podría ser cualquier cosa, así que bajó su mano y lo tocó. Al sentir sus manos, Sasuke despertó, ella estaba tocando su miembro, él se sonrojó y se separó un poco de Sakura

—Lo... Lo siento, Sakura, no fue mi intención, es una reacción de mi cuerpo, en las mañanas solo pasa...

—Es-Está bien, Sasuke... yo entiendo,.. ¿Q-qué haces cuando pasa?_ dijo ella acercándose a él

—Unas veces dejo que pase... me relajo y pasa solo

—¿Y otras veces...?

—No querrás saberlo

—Dímelo_ dijo Sakura acercando la mano al miembro de Sasuke y tocándolo

—Sa-Sakura, deténte

—¿Qué haces otras veces, Sasuke?_ dijo tocándolo más

—Ya lo sabes Sa-Sakura, es lo que estás haciendo, me... masturbo...

—¿L-Lo haces pensando en mí...?_ se sonrojó al preguntar

—No me odies... pero sí..._ Sakura se levantó y se sentó sobre él, sobre su miembo —Hagámoslo entonces, Sasuke_ dijo ella

—Sakura, no podemos_ ella comenzó a moverse sobre él—Deseo hacértelo de tantas formas y como no te imaginas... pero no podemos... no tengo condones...

—No estoy en periodo y tampoco estoy cerca de él_ dijo ella abriendo la sudadera que traía puesta, cuando terminó de hacerlo, la sacó de sus brazos, y Sasuke la vio, no traía nada puesto, ni sostén ni blusa, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto para el muchacho, ella tomó las manos de él y los puso sobre sus pechos

—Sakura_ dijo él girándola para quedar él encima de ella, comenzó a besar sus labios, luego descenció a su cuello y siguió bajando hasta sus pechos, besó, lamió y chupó el pezón izquierdo mientras que su mano se ocupaba del derecho, Sakura gimió por la cantidad de sensaciones que explotaron, Sasuke volvió a subir hacia sus labios y mientras la besaba, la mano que jugaba con el pezón de Sakura descendió más, hasta llegar poco antes de la intimidad de ella, ésta tenía las piernas cerradas, lo que le impedía a Sasuke seguir explorando

—Ábrete para mí, Sakura_ pidió Sasuke y la señorita atendió de inmediato, abrió sus piernas y Sasuke pudo bajar más, lo primero que tocó, fue el clítoris de la chica, al rozarlo, ésta gimió entre besos. Sasuke bajó más su mano y tocó la intimidad de ella, estaba húmeda, esperándolo deseosa, deslizó sus dedos dentro, dos de ellos, batalló al entrar y mientras lo hacía, Sakura se encorvaba por el placer que sentía. Sasuke quería besarla, allí, donde Sakura sentía ese placer, se enderezó y sacó sus dedos de la vagina de ella, los chupó y le quitó el pantalón, seguido de sus pantaletas; bajó su cabeza hasta la unión de sus piernas, y abrió más las piernas de ella, allí tenía una excelente vista de Sakura, desnuda, en su cama, con los pezones erguidos, sonrojada, excitada, abierta de piernas, era tan excitante para Sasuke

—Hay tantas cosas que te quiero hacer_ dijo Sasuke

—¿C-Como cuales?_ dijo la chica sonrojada

—Besar tu feminidad y beber tus fluídos, penetrarte de tantas formas_ dijo Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima—darte tanto placer. La señorita bajó sus manos hacia su intimidad y usó sus dedos para abrirla más, Sasuke vio lo que hacía y lo excitaba aún más —Mételo, Sasuke, por favor_ dijo ella; Sasuke se quitó el pantalón y para ella fue visible su excitación, era mejor de lo que imaginaba, su miembro era grande y estaba completamente levantado, se movía por la sangre que pasaba tan rápido y con alta presión por su miembro; abrió aún más las piernas de Sakura, tomó su miembro y se acomodó frente a ella

—¿Estás segura?, una vez que esté muy cerca, no habrá vuelta atrás, me entregarás tu virginidad y yo te haré mía_ dijo Sasuke sin titubear

—¿Qué esperas?_ gimió ella

Sasuke fue penetrándola con delicadeza, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, estaba apretada porque jamás había sido penetrada antes, Sakura sentía un ardor mientras él entraba, mientras más estaba adentro, más se pegaba al cuerpo de Sakura, cuando entró por completo, inició con movimientos lentos, de adentro hacia afuera, con un ritmo para evitar lastimar a Sakura, de momentos, la besaba y mentía su lengua a la boca de ella. Una vez que ella se acostumbró a los movimientos de Sasuke, el aumentó la velocidad y las embestidas eran un poco más bruscas, ambos gemían de placer. Sasuke bajó sus manos a los glúteos de Sakura y los apretó, ésto hizo que Sakura gimiera más fuerte, los usó para seguir impulsándose dentro y fuera de ella. Ambos se sentían, estaban conectados de forma corporal y, aunque ellos no lo sabían o fingían no hacerlo, también lo estaban sentimentalmente. Estaban sudando por la acción que estaban teniendo, pero no les importaba. Sasuke se detuvo un poco, sacó su miembro por un momento, levantó las piernas de ella y las puso sobre sus hombros y volvió a penetrarla. Por el movimiento que hacían, los pechos de Sakura se movían de un lado hacia otro, y Sasuke no dejaba de verlos. Decidió regresar a la posición inicial y la penetró más fuerte y más rápido; ambos llegaron al climax al mismo instante, ella tubo una sensación electrizante que recorrio su cuerpo y la colmó de placer, él sintió cómo los adentros de Sakura apretaban más su miembro, lo que lo orillaron a la eyaculación y la detonación de tanto placer. Se habían unido y ambos lo gozaron. Sasuke salió de ella y ésta sintió dolor, pero era algo que podía soportar sin quejarse, el muchacho se dejó caer a un lado de Sakura, la abrazó y la besó intensamente mientras una de sus manos jugaba con los pechos de Sakura, terminó el beso y la miró a los ojos

—Eres mía, Sakura y te lo demostraré cada noche dándote tanto placer_ siguieron besándose por un rato más, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ellos; durmieron abrazados, desnudos, muy pegado el uno con el otro. Sakura no lamentaba habérsele entregado a Sasuke, lo deseaba y por fin habían consumado su deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, los despertó el celular de Sasuke, Shikamaru le estaba llamando. Este extendió su brazo sobre la mesa de noche y tomó su celular

—¿Bueno?

— _Espero que estés estacionándote ya en la facultad, desgraciado_ _ dijo Shikamaru quien estaba notoriamente molesto— _Son las 8:30 pedazo de alcornoque, ¿no se te olvida algo?_

—Por un demonio_ exclamó Sasuke recordando lo que tenían que hacer—Estaremos allí en 5, ya vamos_ colgó y vio a Sakura despertando aún recargada en su pecho, la vio desnuda y con la ropa de ambos tirada en el piso, no había sido un sueño. Sasuke vio que su miembro tenía erección renovada, pero no podía volver a hacerlo con Sakura, tenían algo importante por hacer. La despertó y le explicó lo que ocurría. Ambos se volvieron a vestir y salieron disparados para la universidad, ninguno tomó una ducha por el poco tiempo del que disponían. Llegaron al auditorio de ingeniería y ya estaban terminando con la junta.

—Entonces así quedamos_ dijo Gaara con una notable sonrisa en su rostro

—Sí, así es, todos felices y contentos_ dijo Shikamaru

—¿De qué nos perdimos?_ preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ellos

—De todo, idiota_ dijo su amigo—No habrá tal concurso, no se presentaron los del hábitat y los de Estoma dijeron que les daba igual. Así que la decisión fue democráticamente tomada y no se hará nada que involucre premios costosos.

—Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?_ dijo Naruto acercándosele rápidamente

—Lo siento, llegué tarde, me quedé dormida y...

—Ayer te busqué en tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que te quedaste con Ino,mfui a buscarte allí pero Ino no me dejó entrar

—Ah, eso no lo supe... bueno, me quedé dormida y Sasuke me trajo, creo que también se quedó dormido_ dijo mirándolo sonrojada. Éste rodeó su cadera con su brazo y la acercó a sí

—Así es, presidente, no tiene por qué preocuparse, yo la cuidaré

—Eso es lo que me preocupa_ dijo Naruto


	18. ¿Amor?

**Capítulo dieciocho. ¿Amor?**

—Yo confío en Sasuke, Naruto_ dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke—Está bien, me ha hecho daño ni me ha lastimado...

—El viernes en la mañana parecía lo contrario, este zoquete te hizo llorar

—Fue por un malentendido, Naruto, él y yo ya estamos bien

—Anoche, luego de la junta hablamos y resolvimos nuestros asuntos_ dijo Sasuke

—¿Cómo sé que vas en serio con ella y que no sólo quieres jugar con ella, idiota?

—Entonces, iré a visitar a sus padres y les pediremos permiso, por ahora nos retiramos, no hemos desayunado... no he desayunado..., ¿ya desayunaste, Sakura?_ preguntó Sasuke sabiendo la respuesta, sólo no quería que Naruto se enterara de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ni la madrugada de ese día.

—¿Y esa ropa, Sakura?_ preguntó Naruto viéndola, traía el conjunto que Sasuke le había prestado la noche anterior para descansar, no quiso ponerse la misma ropa de ayer porque decía estaba sucia.

—No, no he desayunado y esta ropa me la prestaron, ayer no llevaba cambio y hoy no asistiría vestida igual_Sasuke tomó la mano de la señorita y entrelazaron sus dedos, lograron salir de allí sin que Naruto los acosara con más preguntas. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde Sasuke dejó la camioneta. Sasuke se acercó a la puerta del copiloto para abrírsela a Sakura

—¿Has probado los chilaquiles que preparan a un lado de Italian Coffee?_ preguntó el muchacho sin abrir la puerta aún, frente a Sakura y ésta recargada en el vehículo, ya ambos con sus manos libres

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Sí, si estás de acuerdo, te llevaré a desayunar allí_ sonrió

—Sí, claro_ ella devolvió la sonrisa-Mis cosas_ exclamó con los ojos desorbitados —Olvidé mi mochila en tu casa

—Tranquila, regresaremos, también tienes que bañarte... a menos que no quieras quitarte mi esencia_ murmuró ésto último en el oído de Sakura, llevando sus manos a los glúteos de ella y apretándolos. Bajó su rostro y la besó en el cuello, provocando que gimiera

—Sa-Sasuke, también ne... necesitamos comprar condones..._ al oír eso, el joven apretó más las nalgas de la chica, se enderezó y murmuró a Sakura al oído

—Creí que jamás lo dirías_ escucharon un auto acercarse, Sasuke soltó a Sakura, le abrió la puerta y ella entró, él rodeó el vehículo, abrió su puerta y tomó asiento —Bueno, te llevaré a los chilaquiles, y luego iremos a la farmacia a comprarlos y de allí a mi casa, para que te bañes, recojas tus cosas y... y ya veremos_ la camioneta inició marcha y salieron de allí; en pocos minutos llegaron al local donde preparaban chilaquiles, desayunaron y platicaron un rato

—Tu amigo estaba muy enojado_ dijo Sakura

—Y no se diga de tu guardaespaldas, pensé que sacaría uno de esos aparatitos para dar un golpe eléctrico_ rió Sasuke —Shikamaru siempre está enojado cuando se trata del consejo estudiantil, él no quería ser presidente, de hecho, nadie del equipo, a excepción de Temari, quería estar

—¿Y por qué lo están?, ¿qué puesto tienes tú?

—Porque Temari le dijo a Shikamaru que quería ser vice presidenta, pero nadie había inscrito su planilla, Shikamaru ese semestre estuvo en Alemania así que el comentario de Temari le entró por un oído y le salió por otro. Shikamaru le dijo que debería armar ella misma su 'gabinete' y pedirles a sus amigos que participen. Y eso hizo ella, sólo que se le olvidó pedírnoslo, nada más nos anotó, desarrolló la campaña sola y como éramos los únicos inscritos, ganamos por default. Nos enteramos hasta que el rector llamó a Shikamaru para hacer protesta... ah, y soy el sexy tesorero_ sonrió

—¿Qué rayos con ella?... ah, sí, muy sexy tesorero_ dijo sonrojada

—¿Y qué les pasó a tus amigos?, al tesorero y secretaria..., ¿y cómo llegaste a ser vicepresidenta?

—Pues estábamos saliendo de la fiesta de victoria, yo tampoco quería formar parte, pero Naruto me lo pidió amablemente, siempre estuvo allí para mí y él me necesitaba, no me negué. Salíamos de la fiesta y el consejero alumno que se despedía se ofreció a llevarnos a casa; yo no accedí porque estaba borracho y porque no era de fiar. Por alguna extraña razón, Chouji y Hinata aceptaro y pues, chocaron... Hidan, el consejero alumno saliente, falleció en el lugar y mis amigos quedaron graves... Hinata sigue en coma y Chouji se recupera muy lentamente...

—Bloody hell... y yo quejándome de mi situación, me disculpo

—Descuida, aún tenemos esperanzas_ sonrió. Salieron de allí, tomados de las manos, lo que hacía sonrojar a Sakura; se subieron al vehículo y comenzaron su viaje a la farmacia

—¿Y... cómo... cómo estuve?_ preguntó ella

—¿Cómo?

—En base a tu experiencia... ¿Cómo estuve...?, anoche... en... en la cama

—Eres más deliciosa de lo que creí y tu cuerpo es mejor de lo que esperaba, hacerte el amor fue tan maravilloso... que no quiero dejar de hacértelo_ dijo él

—¿Ha-has tenido mejores?, ya sabes... e-encuentros sexuales...

—Sakura, te he deseado por más de tres años, también te entregué mi virgininidad_ esas palabras sorprendieron a Sakura, Sasuke la trató como si supiera lo que hacía en la cama, ¿había fantaseado tanto con ese encuentro que ya sabía lo que quería hacerle?, parecía que sí. Llegaron a su destino pero seguían adentro de la camioneta, mirándose a los ojos. —Quiero ser el único que te haga suya

—¿Entonces me violarás y me matarás?_ preguntó ella con gracia en su voz, entendía a qué se refería Sasuke, éste la sonrojó demasiado, hasta sentía sus orejas acaloradas.

—No_ sonrió—En dos semanas, te llevaré al ginecólogo, para asegurarnos que no te embaracé por lo de hoy

—¿Y si sí?

—Entonces me encargaré de usted, mi señora, y de nuestro hijo, los cuidaré y seremos una familia_ se acercó a ella y la besó, primero tiernamente, así que ella también se acercó a él; cuando la sintió cerca, posó sus manos en la cadera de la chica y comenzó a subir por debajo de la sudadera y la blusa. Se detuvo al recordar dónde estaban; salieron del vehículo y entraron a la farmacia.

—Yo me encargaré de buscar los condones, digo, por si te da... penita o algo así _ dijo él sonrojado

—D-De acuerdo_ repuso ella, se dieron un beso en los labios y cada quién se dirigió a un pasillo diferente de la farmacia. A ratos se miraban de reojo y se sonrojaban cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Sasuke deseaba mucho a Sakura, pero estaba llegando a ... ¿Amarla?..., ¿Sasuke empezaba a enamorarse y amar a Sakura?

Se escuchó que alguien entró a la farmacia por el ruido que produjo la puerta, Sasuke estaba en el tercer pasillo, en el área de condones, indeciso entre dos marcas. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él y elevó la vista mirando sobre su hombro derecho.

—Buenos días, Sasuke_ dijo el hombre que había entrado, tenía voz de un hombre maduro, tenía la cara levemente marcada por los años y su típico cabello gris alocado, se veía jovial

—Buenos días, ingeniero Hatake_ respondió Sasuke

—Ah, con que éste es el secreto de tu éxito, te matas la semana estudiando y te relajas los sábados y domingos_ dijo Kakashi guiñando el ojo

—Así es, pero mi relajación inicia los viernes en la noche_ dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería. Sakura los vio hablar pero no logró escuchar la plática, vio que se despidieron y ella bajó la vista para seguir con lo suyo, buscaba pomadas labiales, el frío había comenzado y sus labios siempre se partían.

—Vaya, vaya, si es la señorita Haruno_ dijo una voz conocida—Buenos días, ¿qué la trae hasta aquí?

Sakura elevó los ojos y vio al mismo ingeniero Kakashi hablarle, Sasuke elevó la vista para con Sakura y los vio hablar, por inercia, caminó hacia ellos, sin darse cuenta que tenía ambas cajas de condones en sus manos

—Buenos días, vine con Sasuke, estoy buscando bálsamo labial, el frío se acerca

—¿Con Sasuke?_ preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, hace un momento lo vio decidiéndose por unos condones y le aclaró que su momento de descanso de la escuela inicia los viernes en la noche, obviamente se refería a sexo, así que no pudo evitar unir los hilos. Al decir su nombre, y como si lo invocaran, Sasuke llegó.

—Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?_ ambos, Kakashi y Sakura voltearon y lo vieron con dos cajas de condones, al darse cuenta, éste se sonrojó y los escondió en su espalda.

—Así que tú y la señorita Haruno... _ e hizo una seña obscena para ejemplificar relaciones sexuales, lo hizo con una mirada pícara viendo a Sasuke

—Sí, así es, ella es mi novia y lo hacemos _ estas palabras sonrojaron a Sakura, Sasuke fue claro en lo que decía para demostrar que no se avergonzaba de hacerlo con ella y de que ella fuera su novia

—Jamás creí que terminarían juntos, son los más inteligentes de dos facultades_ sonrió Kakashi —Nada más cuídense, muchachos, no me gustaría que dejaran la carrera por un bebé, ténganlo ya cuando terminen y tengan un buen trabajo

—Así será, ingeniero_ y Kakashi se fue de entre ellos dos, no sin antes tomar de cerca, un frasco de multivitamínico, se dirigió a la caja y pagó.

—Sa-Sasuke_ dijo ella sonrojada

—No me decido entre estos dos_ dijo regresando sus manos enfrente. Sakura se acercó a él, tomó una caja y leyó lo que decía. Ése retrasaba la eyaculación y el que Sasuke tenía en sus manos presumía que lo haría sentir más, como si no trajera condón. Ambos tenían el porcentaje de eficacia en 97%, así que el porcentaje no era lo que ponía indeciso al muchacho. Si elegía el primero, tendrían más tiempo de penetración, pero él sabía que con los condones no se sentiría igual a cuando lo hacían sin ellos. Los segundos le prometían sentir más.

—Lo-Los que te hacen sentir más_ dijo Sakura sonrojada

—Comparé los dos, pero probaremos primero el que digas _ dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura a los ojos, haciendo sus rodillas temblar y sentirse deseosa de él. Se dirigieron a la caja, Sasuke dejó las dos cajas en el mostrador y cuando iba a sacar su billetera, el joven de la caja registradora las pasó, las puso en una bolsa y le deseó un buen día

—¿Cuanto va a ser?_ preguntó Sasuke confundido

—Nada, el anciano que habló con ustedes me dio la indicación de cargarle a su cuenta tu mandado_ Kakashi les había comprado los condones

—A-Aún así dime, para el lunes reponérselo_ el joven le dio la cifra y Sasuke la anotó, Sakura dejó su bálsamo labial en la caja, cuando iba a pagar, Sasuke no le dejó, este iba a pagar y el muchacho de la caja volvió hablar, diciendo las mismas palabras. Contrariados por lo que pasó, salieron de la farmacia tomados de la mano, Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura y luego él se subió.

—¿Quieres bañarte primero o quieres que te enseñe a manejar ya?_ preguntó el joven

—Qui-Quisiera bañarme, si no hay problema_ Sasuke condujo a su casa, dejaron el vehículo en la cochera, entraron a la casa; Sasuke habló pero Itachi no contestó, había salido. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Sasuke. Sakura vio su ropa del día anterior doblada sobre la cama del muchacho con una nota.

Sólo lavé tu ropa, la puse en la máquina de secado para que estuviera rápido. Por cierto, para la próxima usen condón, no querrán ser padres pronto.

—Tachi (como Sasuke le decía de pequeño... Según mi fic [?])

Sasuke leyó la nota y desvió su mirada a la ropa de Sakura, a lado había una caja de condones.

—Pues tenemos tres cajas ya_ sonrió Sasuke sonrojado, se acercó a Sakura y la besó tiernamente, estaba usando toda su fuerza para controlarse. Pero no pudo resistirse de poner sus manos en los glúteos de la señorita. Los apretaba y la hacía gemir, comenzó a darle besos de lengua. Quitó sus manos de las nalgas de la joven y las llevó a su cadera, comenzó a subir su mano por el torso de la joven, por debajo de la sudadera y la blusa, y cuando llegó al área del sostén, también por debajo de él, comenzó a apretar sus pezones y hacerla gemir aún más. Incapaz de detenerse, la llevó a la cama, tiraron todas las cosas al piso y se acostaron, él sobre ella. La comenzó a besar en el cuello; le quitó la sudadera, la blusa y le arrancó el sostén, tras el movimiento, los pechos de Sakura se elevaron, como si saltaran. Sasuke se quitó lo que traía puesto cubriendo su torso.

—Te deseo tanto Sakura_ dijo el joven mientras bajaba a los pechos de ella, comenzó a chupar uno mientras sus manos abrían las piernas de Sakura, una vez abiertas, él se dejó descansar, asegurándose que su miembro quedara pegado a ella. Aún vestidos, Sasuke la empujaba con su miembro, completamente duro

—Sa-Sasuke_ gimió ella encorvándose por la estimulación. Sasuke se retiró un poco de sus piernas y deslizó su mano en la parte de Sakura, besaba sus pechos mientras la masturbaba. Sus dedos entraban y salían por los húmedos adentros de la chica, alternando la velocidad. Sacó sus dedos de allí y los probó. Le sacó el pantalón a Sakura para dejarla sólo con las pantaletas, estaban húmedas. Sasuke besó el vientre de la chica mientras iba bajando, los besos eran descargas eléctricas para Sakura, sentía la lengua del joven tocarla. Usó sus manos para quitarle esa última prenda a Sakura y su respiración lujuriosa pegó de lleno a la recién destapada intimidad de Sakura, lo que la hizo gemir más fuerte. Abrió más sus piernas, bajó el rostro y con su lengua tocó el clítoris; Sakura gimió aún más y el joven comenzó a lamerlo, sabía que Sakura lo gozaba porque su feminidad expulsaba el fluído característico de su excitación. Acercó su boca a los labios vaginales de la chica y comenzó a besarlos y a chupar el fluído de Sakura, introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de la joven y la llevó al primer orgasmo de ese momento. Volvió a meter sus dedos para volverla a excitar, esto no había terminado aquí.

—Sa-Sasuke_ gimió ella con fuerza, excitada, con sus pezones erguidos, encorvándose y deseando al muchacho. Sasuke se enderezó, se quitó el pantalón seguido del boxer y dejó visible una vez más su excitación. Esta vez Sakura pudo verla con detalle. Su miembro era fuerte, sus venas estaban resaltadas, se movía por la velocidad con la que la sangre circulaba, Sasuke se agachó, tomó la caja de condones del piso, la abrió, tomó un condón, le quitó la envoltura y se lo puso. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Sakura, agarró las piernas de la chica y las puso en sus hombros tomó su miembro y entró más brusco que la primera vez

—Sa-Sakura... eres tan sabrosa_ gimió Sasuke penetrándola fuertemente, Sakura no dejaba de gemir su nombre. Bajó las piernas de Sakura, los giró y ella quedó sobre él, la sentó sobre su miembro y la siguió penetrando, Sakura subía y bajaba, al igual que sus pechos, mismos que Sasuke tomó y apretó, los tocó y no los soltó. Se detuvo un momento y la paró, después él se paró; la giró, la tomó por su cadera y la volvió a penetrar, Sasuke la estaba penetrando muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que ella lo soportara, se escuchaba el ruido del choque de sus cuerpos, sus exhalaciones aceleradas y sus gemidos, la regresó a la cama y volvió a penetrarla, ambos llegaron al clímax, Sasuke eyaculó y el condón evitó que saliera de allí, comenzó a sacar su miembro de Sakura

—N-No, a-aún no_ gimió Sakura, quería más de Sasuke y el joven la complacería

—Aún no termino, Sakura_ se sacó el condón, lo tiró a la basura, cruzó su cuarto, abrió la puerta del baño y abrió la llave de la regadera. Sasuke iba a encerrarse en el baño para volver a estimular su miembro, pero Sakura no lo dejó, impidió que cerrara la puerta. Entró al baño con otro condón, pero aún no se lo puso.

—Sakura, necesito volver a estimularlo, es-espérame afuera, te diré cuando ya esté

—Yo... yo lo estimularé_ dijo tomándolo en sus manos y acariciándolo, lentamente; pero no sólo el miembro, las caricias las extendió por las gónodas de Sasuke. Él comenzó a besarla y ella le regresó el beso sin soltarlo, comenzó acariciarlo más rápido y sintió cómo se iba renovando la erección, cuando ya estuvo muy duro, Sakura tomó el condón, se agachó, besó el pene de Sasuke y fue bajando el condón, hasta que lo metió por completo. Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos, entraron a la regadera y dejó que se mojara, el agua comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura y Sasuke la besó. La pegó a la pared, se alejó un poco, tomó su miembro y fue metiéndolo en la joven; Sakura rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas y comenzaron de nuevo. Sasuke empujaba a su miembro para entrar y salir mientras besaba el cuello de Sakura, Sakura gemía sobre el hombro de Sasuke. El muchacho tomó los glúteos de la chica y se impulsó con ellos para penetrarla más, las embestidas eran más rápidas y más bruscas, le encantaba a Sakura que el muchacho fuera así

—N-No pares, Sasuke_ gimió. Y cuando llegaron al climax, otra vez, Sasuke se apretó mucho con Sakura para que sintiera aún más, la bajó, se sacó el condón y lo tiró a la basura. El agua seguía cayendo así que dispusieron a bañarse, Sakura se giró, inconscientemente, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, éste le dio una nalgada y la pegó a su miembro, con una leve erección

—Debes ser cuidadosa conmigo, Sakura, no te imaginas cuanto te deseo ni qué soy capaz de hacerte

Sakura se sorprendió de sentirlo erecto de nuevo, de no ser porque ambos estaban agotados, seguirían por la tercer ronda, salieron de bañarse, se enrollaron en una toalla y se fueron al cuarto. Allí, se pusieron sólo ropa interior y volvieron a la cama, se abrazaron y se acurrucaron, estaban realmente cansados, tanto que se quedaron dormidos. Después de un rato, Sakura abrió los ojos, Sasuke seguía dormido y ella estaba abrazada del muchacho, éste rodeaba su cuerpo con un brazo y dejó su cabeza descansar en la cabeza de Sakura, ella lo contempló, Sasuke era un joven guapo, con mandíbula fuerte, condenadamente atractivo. Tenía sombra de barba y su cabello levemente largo, le dieron ganas de besarlo tiernamente... entonces lo comprendió... estaba enamorada de él... pensarlo la hizo sonrojar, sabía que era cierto porque no quería estar con alguien mas que él, lo miró a los ojos, pero éste con párpados cerrados, descansando.

—Te... te..., amo... Sasuke..._ dijo quedamente, pero al parecer el joven no la escuchó. Tras un rato de verlo, éste despertó, y ambas miradas se encontraron, su corazón revoloteó como la primera vez del encuentro visual.

—Te amo, Sakura_ dijo el joven besándola en los labios.

—

The end is near~


	19. Permiso concedido

**Capítulo diecinueve. Permiso concedido.**

—Sasuke, ya llegué_ dijo Itachi al pie de las escaleras —Ya llegó la invitación de papá, ven a verla

—Ya voy _ dijo Sasuke respondiendo y terminando el beso con Sakura. Sí, él la escuchó decir «te amo», pero decidió no mencionárselo, prefería que ella se lo volviera a decir. —Vistámonos, creo que no alcanzaré a darte tu primera lección; te llevaré a tu casa... quisiera... hablar con tus padres

—D-De acuerdo_ dijo Sakura levantándose y vistiéndose. Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras, fueron a la cocina, donde estaba Itachi

—Aunque usen condón, si lo hacen muy seguido, puede que queden embarazados_ dijo Itachi al verlos llegar.

—¿Dónde está la invitación?

—En la mesa, a lado del frutero_ dijo Itachi comenzando a preparar la comida, Sasuke fue al comedor para buscar la invitación —¿Te quedarás a comer, Sakura?

—No, ya voy para mi casa, creo que ya fue demasiada mi invación_ dijo ella avergonzada.

—Es el próximo fin de semana, serán tres días_ dijo Sasuke llegando y viendo la invitación

—Sí, redujo la cantidad de días porque no ha estado bien de salud, pero creo que debemos quedarnos allá con él los diez días_ dijo Itachi

—¿Quieres venir, Sakura?_ sorpresivamente, preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, tal propuesta la hizo sonrojar.

—¿A... A dónde?

—A la celebración de cumpleaños-aniversario de bodas de mis padres_ dijo Sasuke— Mi papá cumpleaños el día 20, su aniversario de bodas es el día 21 y cómicamente el cumpleaños de mi madre es el día 22, hacen una celebración de diez días... excepto por este año

—A-Ah... no... no quisiera ser más invasora...

—Si lo dices porque usaste mi casa como motel de paso_ rió Itachi—No te preocupes, los dos son adultos y son responsables, Sasuke no es un niño como para que uno esté sobre él diciéndole qué hacer. Si quieres ir con nosotros, está bien, nada más les pido que allá sí se moderen, es la casa de mis padres.

—¿Qué dices, linda?_ dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos

—Ten-Tendría qué pedirle permiso a mis padres_ sonrió —Sí quiero, quiero conocer a tu papá y a tu mamá

—Ahorita que te lleve y hable con ellos, se los mencionaré_ dijo besándola en la frente

—¿También les dirás que te la sabroseaste?_ dijo Itachi burlonamente

—Tarado_ rió Sasuke

Salieron de allí y subieron a la camioneta para ir a la casa de Sakura, era un viaje corto, no más de 10 minutos, el corazón de Sakura latió fuerte, sabía qué es lo que el joven Uchiha les diría, sus manos sudaban y entonces llegaron. Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó entrar a Sasuke.

—Mamá, ya llegué_entraron y cerró la puerta

—Estoy en la cocina, hija_ dijo su mamá

—A-Ammm... a-alguien vino a para hablar contigo

—¿Quién es, hija?, dile que pase, voy en un segundo

—M-Mi... mi novio, mamá_ y su rostro se coloró de inmediato. Al oír las palabras, su mamá salió disparada a la sala, donde Sasuke y Sakura esperaban

—¿Tu qué?

—Su novio, buenas tardes, señora_ dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano para saludarla, estrecharon las manos y la mamá de Sakura no podía creerlo

—Ay hija_ se llevó las manos al rostro—tu novio es muy apuesto

—Mamá..._ exclamó Sakura colorada ¿d-dónde está papá?, Sasuke quiere hablar con ustedes

—Está en su estudio, iré hablarle_ salió al estudio y llegaron los dos de inmediato, su papá también estaba sorprendido.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto_ dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano al padre de Sakura

Además de ser un joven condenadamente apuesto, tenía modales y era respetuoso; quería ganarse a los padres de Sakura.

—Yo soy Kizashi Haruno, padre de Sakura, y ella_ tomando del hombro a su esposa— Es Mebuki, mi esposa y madre de Sakura; el gusto es nuestro, to-tomemos asiento_ dijo el papá de Sakura indicando tomaran asiento con la mano. Sasuke se sentó en un sillón y la joven de cabello rosado se sentó a su lado

—¿Te ofrezco algo de beber o de comer?, agua... té, jugo, ¿algo?_ preguntó Mebuki aún sonrojada

—No, gracias, así estoy bien_ dio una cálida sonrisa

—Bueno, imagino que veniste hasta acá porque querías decirnos algo, ¿no?, ¿dequé... querían hablarnos?_ preguntó Kizashi viendo a Sasuke a los ojos

—Pues... verá...

—No-nosotros..._ dijo Sakura

—Su hija y yo...

—¿Estás embarazada, Sakura?_ preguntó su mamá mal entendiendo la razón de su visita y la voz entrecortada de los dos. Ambos gritaron a unísono un "no"

—Vengo... a pedirles permiso para seguir saliendo con su hija... Ella y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo... pero considero correcto venir a hacerles saber de lo nuestro

—¿Qué tan en serio vas con ella?_ preguntó su Kizashi cruzándose de brazos

—¡Papá!

—No, descuida, Sakura, está bien, apenas llevamos unos días, pero puedo asegurarle que mis sentimientos por ella son genuinos, nuestra relación no es un pasatiempo, ; quiero ser el único en la vida de ella y quiero que ella sea la única en mi vida_ esas electrizantes palabras recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura provocándole rubor, ese joven sabía hacerla sonrojar... y excitar

—Bueno, mientras respetes a mi hija, todo estará bien_ dijo el papá de Sakura

—¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Haruno!_ sonrió Sasuke de forma auténtica, así él se hubiese negado, Sasuke no se alejaría de Sakura, buscaría la manera de agradarles a sus suegros. —Hay algo más de lo que les quiero hablar, el próximo fin de semana mis padres festejarán su cumpleaños y su aniversario de bodas... y quisiera llevar a Sakura conmigo, me gustaría que conociera a mis padres

—Wow, de verdad vas en serio_ sonrió Mebuki— ¿Cuántos días y dónde será?_ preguntó Mebuki no muy convencida

—En mi pueblo natal, un par de horas lejos de aquí; serán 10 días, y, según sé, en la semana de la Ciencia no tienen clases, así que no habría problema con las materias

—Parece que ya lo tienen todo pensado. No se quedarán en el mismo cuarto, ¿verdad?_ preguntó su padre

—No... descuide...

—Entonces no veo el problema_ dijo su mamá poniéndose de pie —¿Te quedas a comer?

—Quisiera, pero ya voy tarde al trabajo, gracias, que estén bien_ les tendió la mano y se despidió de ellos; Sasuke se puso de pie y Sakura lo siguió, ésta cerró la puerta por fuera, para que no oyeran ni vieran lo que diría y haría

—¿Te... te veré esta noche?_ preguntó sonrojada

—Esta y todas las noches de tu vida_ se acercó, la abrazó de la cadera y le dio un beso de lengua —Ya me voy_ dijo separándose de ella y besándola una vez más en su boca —te amo_ sonrió y se fue, no esperó si quiera a ver la reacción de ella y mucho menos su respuesta. Sakura entró a su casa y cerró por dentro, recargó su su cabeza en la puerta. Era la segunda vez que Sasuke le decía eso, ella quería sentirlo... o ser consciente de lo que sentía por él. Hacer el amor era asombroso, como llegar al tercer cielo; las caricias de Sasuke eran su debilidad y oírlo decir su nombre entre excitación, sudor y orgasmos era fantástico, pero, más allá del acto sexual y de las atrayentes palabras, ¿qué sentía ella?, ¿también lo amaba de verdad?, ya se lo había dicho y estaba casi segura de que no la había escuchado...

—Sakura, ven por favor _ dijo su mamá y Sakura fue con ella, estaba nerviosa, su mamá nunca le hablaba así a menos que fuera algo malo. Entraron al cuarto de Sakura y cerró la puerta. Era algo malo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_ dijo seria, mirándola a los ojos. Sintió como un viento recorría su cuerpo helándola en cada rincón del mismo.

—¿Co-Como qué, mamá?_ preguntó nerviosa

—Tu cabello brilla, tu piel se ve más saludable... tus caderas están más anchas... hija, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? (Las primeras dos descripciones son cuando una mujer tiene sexo, su semblante mejora. La tercera es únicamente cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad. No estoy loca, lo leí en una investigación :T)

La mente de Sakura comenzó a buscar la relación entre esas tres características, todo apuntaba a una sola cosa, sexo, ¿que si había tenido sexo con Sasuke?, ellos hicieron el amor, y lo volverían a hacer. Temblorosa, preguntó, para eliminar dudas

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá?_ su rostro fue inundado con un calor, sabía a qué se refería... recordó el momento con lujo de detalle en el que ella le entregó a Sasuke su virginidad, en el que los dos fueron uno tras un intercambio de fluidos y orgasmos. Recordó cómo sintió el miembro de Sasuke entrar, recordó el dolor punzante, las embestidas, los besos, las caricias, su voz excitada y atrayente que tanto la enloquecía; recordaba cómo sus manos y su lengua juguetearon con sus pezones. Sí, esa noche fue asombrosa

—De sexo, Sakura, a eso me refiero, ¿tú y Sasuke tuvieron sexo?

—A-ah..., bueno, jamás te he guardado un secreto antes... y no comenzaré ahora... yo... Sasuke y yo... ya lo hemos hecho mamá... pero no me... taches de cualquiera, Sasuke no me presionó y los dos...

—¿Estás embarazada?, ¿por eso vino a pedir nuestro consentimiento?

—No mamá, no lo estoy; él explicó por qué vino a pedirlo, no estoy y tampoco estuve embarazada... le... le entregué mi virginidad... porque... porque lo amo, y él también me ama_ se sorprendió Sakura al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero aún tenía que cavar más para ver si son completamente ciertos.

—Sakura... eso dicen todos los hombres para hacerte llegar a su cama, dicen que te aman, las cosas se complican y salen corriendo...

—Él no es así... les pidió permiso, ¿lo recuerdas?, yo confío en él

—Está bien, Sakura, no tienes por qué explicarme, eres mayorcita y sabes lo que haces_la interrumpió —me hubiese gustado que esperaras hasta que estuvieras casada, pero no te puedo pedir algo que ni yo hice... No descuides tus estudios, Sakura, es la única herencia que tu padre y yo podemos dejarte, prepararte para la vida_ sonrió —Bueno, ya te dejo, tengo que seguir preparando la comida... ah, cuando estés con él en ese viaje... usen condón, por favor, no quiero ser abuela tan pronto_ salió de su cuarto, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Sakura se recostó en su cama y pensó las palabras de su madre

Ya era el tercer adulto que les decía eso en un lapso no mayor a 24 horas, primero el ingeniero Hatake, luego Itachi y ahora su mamá. Esa noche no lo harían, era obvio, pero por alguna razón ella no estaba bien con eso, buscó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Sasuke

—Sasuke, ¿puedo hablarte... a-amor?_ pulsó el botón de enviar, dejó su celular en la mesa de noche y ocultó su rostro en la almohada; su celular sonó de inmediato, lo tomó y vio la respuesta

— _¿Amor?, me tomó de bajada, sonrío como idiota... claro que puedes, ahorita no hay muchos clientes, amor_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y comenzó a marcar, sonó el teléfono y timbró dos veces

— _¿Amor?_ _ preguntó él en la otra línea

—Sí, soy yo_ dijo ella sonriendo genuinamente —amor

— _¿Qué pasa?, ¿ocurrió algo?_

—Ah, sí, amm.. mi... mi mamá ya lo sabe

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—Que tú y yo... nosotros... ya sabes...

— _¿Que te hice mía?_ dijo con voz grave y pausada, el sonido retumbó en ella haciéndola sonrojar_

—Sí, Sasuke...

— _Fuck, ¿y qué dijo?, seguro me van a castrar_ lamentó Sasuke— Bueno, aún así, no me arrepiento_dijo de nuevo con voz pausada y grave_

—N-No, Sasuke, tranquilo, sólo dijo... que usáramos condón...

— _¿Y cómo supo?_

—A-Ah... dijo que me veo saludable_ rió— y que mis caderas están más anchas... Ya sabes, ella se fija en todo, jamás le he ocultado algo y no comenzaré ahora, así que le dije

— _Así que yo te hago estar más saludable, creo que deberíamos seguir haciéndolo seguido, ya sabes, para que estés más sana_ _ insinuó Sasuke, honestamente, no se quejaba de eso, le gustaba, pero sentía que su corazón picaba y no lo entendía

—Sasuke..._ se sonrojó —Por cierto, lo siento... so-sólo quería oír tu voz... amor...

— _Descuida, yo también quería oírte, hoy trabajo medio turno, cuando termine voy a recogerte, quisiera... que... no sé... saliéramos_

—¿Como una cita?_ se sonrojó

— _Sí, así es... creo que iniciamos al revés... se supone que las parejas normales primero salen, se enamoran y luego..._ _ hizo una pausa

—Y luego hacen el amor_ terminó Sakura

— _Sí, así es... uy, ya tengo que colgar, llegaron clientes, te llamo luego, amor... te amo_ _ sonrió, despegó el celular de su oreja e iba a colgar

—Te amo, Sasuke_ respondió Sakura quedamente, insegura, no sabía si el joven la había escuchado... lo hizo, éste sonrió, colgó y atendió a los clientes.

—

Disculpen la demora, no tenía inspiración u mu9


	20. Te amo

**Capítulo veinte. «Te amo»**

El fin de semana esperado llegó, después de su clase de Métodos Numéricos, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su casa para hacer su maleta. Abrió la puerta de su casa, permitió a Sasuke entrar y se anunció.

—Ya estoy en casa, mamá... Sa-Sasuke vino conmigo

Su mamá salió a recibirlos, le ofreció al chico de cabello color azabache algo de beber o comer pero éste rechazó su invitación.

—Vengo a recoger mis cosas mamá, hoy... salgo con Sasuke a su casa_ dijo sonrojada

—Ah, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo... alista tus cosas entonces... ¿Saldrán de inmediato?

—Ese es el plan, nos iremos en la camioneta de mi hermano, así que espero que él ya esté en casa tan pronto salgamos de aquí_ contestó Sasuke con amabilidad

Era obvio que Sasuke no podía acompañar a Sakura para hacer su maleta, aunque quisiera, así que ella se fue sola y el muchacho se quedó con la madre de la joven en la sala.

—Sakura ya me habló de ustedes..._ comenzó a decir Mebuki—Espero que no estés con ella sólo para pasar el tiempo... cuando mi hija decidió hacerlo contigo, era virgen... hasta donde sé...

—Descuide_dijo con calma—Yo también le entregué mi virginidad a su hija... no fue sólo un encuentro por impulso... yo quiero llegar a más con ella, si entiende a lo que me refiero_ sonrió Mebuki se limitó a sonrojarse con los ojos desorbitados y asintiendo con la cabeza. Sasuke guiñó un ojo. Momentos después bajó Sakura con su maleta, Sasuke la tomó y se dirigió a la puerta para subirla a su camioneta.

—Si saldrán de inmediato, será mejor que coman algo, tomen asiento, ya serví sus platos_ dijo Mebuki señalándoles el camino al comedor, tenían hambre y no se pudieron negar. Terminaron de comer, salieron de allí y fueron a la casa del muchacho para terminar de alistar las cosas necesarias.

—Aún tengo que hacer mi maleta, tuve exámenes esta semana y no me dio tiempo, si quieres, spérame en la sala_ dijo Sasuke entrando después de Sakura a la casa —¿Echaste ropa abrigadora?, usualmente hace frío allá en estas fechas

—Rayos, sólo traigo una sudadera delgada

—Ven, te prestaré una mía_ ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Sakura iba delante de él y éste no le quitaba los ojos de encima; cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sasuke se pegó a ella manteniendo la puerta cerrada, puso su mano izquierda sobre el marco de la puerta y la derecha descansando en la perilla, rodeándola, la señorita logró sentirlo, la erección del joven. Él se acercó a ella y murmuró en su oído —Seis días han sido un verdadero martirio, Sakura_ después de su último encuentro sexual, hacía seis días, acordaron no volver hacerlo hasta estar seguros que Sakura no estaba embarazada, tenían que esperar un total de 15 días para poder hacer la prueba de embarazo.

El muchacho se apartó de ella esperando a que saliera de allí, ésta se giró y se miraron a los ojos, Sakura se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, Sasuke le regreso el beso abrazándola de la cadera, la tomó en sus brazos, abrió la puerta y entraron al cuarto. Sin detenerse a preguntar si quería hacerlo, el muchacho la acostó en la cama. La besó en el cuello mientras su mano exploraba en sus pechos, tocándolos y jugando con los pezones. Comenzó a dejarle un reguero de besos partiendo del cuello y deteniéndose donde la blusa iniciaba; se enderezó y se la quitó, siguió bajando con los besos y le quitó el sostén.

—Eres tan hermosa, Sakura_ dijo mirando su cuerpo, apretó sus pechos, los besó, lamió los pezones y su lengua jugó con ellos, la señorita gemia tras cada roce de la lengua de Sasuke con su cuerpo. Los besos siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo de Sakura. Abrió los pantalones de la joven y fue deslizándolos por sus piernas, acariciándolas. Quitó su camisa y volvió a la posición inicial, saciando su sed con los labios de Sakura, bajó su mano hacia su feminidad y la acariciaba mientras los intensos besos seguían, ella gemía entre cada pequeño lapso que tenía para respirar entre los besos.

Sasuke metió los dedos en el interior de Sakura y ésta arqueó su espalda por la electrizante sensación, para vengarse, la señorita bajó su mano hasta la orilla de los pantalones de Sasuke, desabrochó el botón, bajó el cierre y deslizó su mano entre su boxer y la piel, sintió su miembro erecto y comenzó a apretarlo y a acariciarlo, el muchacho gruñió entre besos y separó sus labios de los de Sakura

—Me harás tocar el cielo antes de tiempo, Sakura_ exclamó jadeante mientras tocaba su clítoris

Sakura no se detuvo, siguió moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, siguiendo la forma del miembro erecto de Sasuke —Entonces deja de torturarme y penétrame_ gimió Sakura fuertemente, y Sasuke no se hizo del rogar, se levantó, se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, su pene exigía entrar en Sakura y su sed sería saciada pronto; tomó un condón de la mesa de noche y se lo puso. Tomó a Sakura de la cadera y la puso sobre sus rodillas y manos; Sasuke se puso de rodillas, tomó su miembro, lo puso en la entrada de la intimidad de Sakura y la penetró con fuerza, se escuchaba el choque de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos retumbaban en la habitación. Salió de ella se sentó en la cama y a ella la colocó sobre él, sobre su miembro erecto y la penetró nuevamente, usaba las nalgas de Sakura para impulsarla arriba y abajo, mientras se besaban. Sus cuerpos se extrañanan y compensarían su ausencia de contacto.

Se giraron y Sasuke quedó sobre ella, aún sujeto de su trasero para impulsarse, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, pero aún no terminaba. Sacó su miembro, se quitó el condón, lo tiró a la basura, se colocó uno nuevo y la penetró de inmediato

—Sa-Sasuke_ exclamó Sakura sorprendida

—¿Qué esperabas?, me tienes deseándote desde hace días_ jadeó Sasuke con voz ronca, siguió el "mete-saca" por un rato más hasta que de nuevo Sasuke eyaculó y Sakura gimió su nombre. Volvieron a girarse, Sakura quedó sobre el muchacho, éste se sacó el condón y lo tiró a la basura.

—Te amo_ dijo el muchacho dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

—Sasuke, yo...

—Estuvo mejor que la última vez_ la interrumpió, sabía qué diría, algo como «aún no sé lo que siento», y lo molestaba, porque ya le había confesado su amor cuando se suponía él no escuchaba. —Pero me siento realmente tentado a volverte a penetrar sin condón, usarlo... no me permite sentirte completamente... aunque no lo haré...

Sakura notaba un poco la diferencia y sí sintió mejor cuando Sasuke no usó condón «cuando estemos casados, no tendrás que usarlo» se sorprendió pensándolo, y se sonrojó, se imaginaba a ella siendo esposa de Sasuke, despertando todos los días a su lado y disfrutando de un sexo desenfrenado. Sí, lo amaba, se enderezó para decirle a Sasuke sus sentimientos pero éste ya dormía, pensó recitárselos así, pero no quería eso, quería ver su reacción. Lo besó en los labios y el muchacho comenzó a responderle, abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura, sonrió

—Si no estuviera tan agotado... iríamos por la tercer ronda_ dijo Sasuke cansado

—Te amo_ dijo ella sonrojada, vio que el muchacho 'peló' los ojos con sospresa, y escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven —te amo, te amo, te amo, Sasuke_ repitió

Sasuke levantó el rostro de la señorita, la miró, le dio una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor

—Te amo, mi Sakura

—

Disculpen la demora, esta semana tuve exámenes y no pude escribir nada sino hasta hoy, ¡agradezco sus reviews!, por eso decidí a sentarme a escribir el capítulo, espero que les guste~ buen inicio de semana.


	21. Más cerca

**Capítulo veintiuno. Más cerca.**

—Sasuke, ya estamos aquí_ gritó Shikamaru tocando la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, había pasado una hora, por lo tanto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban dormidos. El muchacho con barba de candado entró al cuarto debido a la nula respuesta —Pervertidos_ comentó al verlos abrazados, cubiertos con una sábana y sin ropa, aparentemente

Se acercó a la cama y le dio un golpe, ligeramente fuerte, en la frente; lo que provocó que Sasuke despertara exaltado

—¿Qué rayos?_despertó de golpe y tardó en ajustar sus vista a la luz, sintió, a Sakura recargada en él, sonrió y redirigió su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, estaba Shikamaru

—Buenos días, florecita_ dijo el muchacho con barba de candado. Al escuchar eso, Sakura despertó, lo vio y se cubrió aún más con la sábana, se sonrojó demasiado, Sasuke seguía abrazándola, así que se pegó más a él para ocultar su rostro

—Se tardaron demasiado

—Ya estamos casi listos, pervertido, sólo falta que llegue Itachi, pero viene en camino_ dijo Shikamaru saliendo de su cuarto—Vístanse y bajen_ cerró la puerta

Sasuke volteó hacia Sakura y una sonrisa brilló en los labios del muchacho, ella dijo «te amo», y se aseguró que estuviera despierto para poder oírlo, le dio un beso en los labios, se paró de la cama y se puso los boxers de nuevo

—Tengo que apurarme, aún no hago mi maleta_ dijo aún con la sonrisa. Buscó en el cajón y sacó unas ropas oscuras y se las tendió a Sakura —Toma, te presto esas dos sudaderas_ Sakura tomó una y se dio cuenta que era la misma que Sasuke le había prestado en su primer encuentro sexual. La muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse mientras Sasuke guardaba su ropa en la maleta

—¿Dónde tienes más sábanas?

—¿Para qué las necesitas?

—Para tender tu cama, Sasuke, no vas a estar aquí y no se quedará con... nuestro sudor por 10 días_ dijo la señorita sonrojada

—Así déjalo, las acabo de cambiar, además, cuando regrese y me acueste, recordaré nuestro contacto de hoy... y tu confesión de amor_ la miró con una sonrisa pícara que la hizo enrojecer. Alistó Sasuke el resto de sus cosas, se puso pantalones, una camisa; tomó su maleta y salió del cuarto con Sakura por delante. Descendieron por las escaleras, salieron por la puerta que daba a la cochera, allí, Sasuke sacó la maleta de la señorita y aseguró su vehículo. Dejaron la casa con las maletas en mano y se encontraron con Shikamaru y una señorita

—Buenas_ dijo la señorita sonriendo y volteando a verlos

—Hola_ sonrió Sakura

—Dejen los presento_prosiguió Sasuke—Él es Shikamaru, lo viste en la junta de consejería, y ella es su novia, Temari, ambos son de mi ciudad natal y por eso se vinieron de colados_sonrió el muchacho—Ella, es Sakura, mi novia_ dijo Sasuke con la sonrisa aún más radiante

—Válgame, jamás creí vivir para ver esto, Sasuke sonriendo de lado a lado_exclamó Temari sorprendida

—Y no los viste ahorita, llegué a su cuarto y estaban teniendo sexo hard_dijo Shikamaru con tono bromista—Oh, sí, Sasuke, más, más_ dijo fingiendo voz de mujer, provocando que Sakura se sonrojara

—C-Claro que no_replicó la señorita de cabello rosado—E-Eso no pasó... E-Estábamos durmiendo cuando él entró en el cuarto

—Karin no va a venir, discutió con sus padres ayer y no los visitará_dijo Temari viendo a Sasuke

—¿Y a mi qué?_contestó sin entender a qué se refería

Pocos minutos después, aparecía Itachi en su camioneta, una Yukón, algo vieja pero confiable, no gastada, conservaba el color original, azul, muy bien cuidada.

—¿Ya estuvo o qué?_preguntó Itachi estacionándose frente a su casa

—Te tardaste demasiado_dijo Sasuke

—Sí, te tardaste tanto que Sasuke tuvo que echarse un 'plomo' para matar el tiempo_dijo Shikamaru en el mismo tono que Sasuke

—Discúlpalo_dijo Temari viendo a Sakura—Está frustrado porque no lo he dejado tocarme_guiñó un ojo

—¿Y tu novia?_ preguntó Sasuke

—Ella ya está allá, esta semana tuvo que irse por el trabajo así que allá la alcanzamos_dijo Itachi bajándose del vehículo y colocando las maletas sobre el techo de la camioneta, las ajustaron con cintas amarillas y una lona, por si llovía.

—¿Manejas tú o manejo yo?_preguntó Itachi a Sasuke

—Como quieras, pero si manejo yo, Sakura se irá enfrente conmigo_ sentenció el muchacho

—Bueno, pues_dijo Itachi aventándole las llaves a Sasuke.

Se acomodaron los cinco y el viaje inició, ya eran las poco más de las seis de la tarde cuando su travesía comenzó. Como siempre, Sasuke manejó colocando su mano derecha en la rodilla de Sakura, se estaba volviendo una bonita costumbre entre ellos. Su ciudad natal estaba un tanto retirada de donde Sasuke e Itachi vivían actualmente, el viaje duró aproximadamente cinco horas, por lo que llegaron pasada la media noche. Dejaron a Temari y a Shikamaru en sus casas y de allí fueron a la casa de los Uchiha, el Uchiha mayor llamó por teléfono a su padre para anunciarle su llegada, para que, cuando estuvieran en la entrada de su casa, les abrieran.

El papá de Sasuke, Fugaki Uchiha, había sido, al inicio de su vida adulta, un empresario modesto, ayudando a otras empresas a crecer con pequeños impulsos económicos y recibiendo retribuciones más adelante. Pero esa no era la vida que él quería; poco después de contraer nupcias con Mikoto, madre de Sasuke e Itachi, Fugaki se retiró de la empresa, recibiendo un bono realmente bueno, y con eso, inició cumpliendo su sueño; tener algo similar a un rancho, modesto, nada excesivo. Tenía viñedos, manzanos, naranjos, sembraba también trigo y maíz, era uno de los principales productores agrícolas del pueblo natal de Sasuke, pero no eran ricos, vivían bien, sin exceso de lujos pero sin falta de bienes. Poco después de tener su ranchito, fueron padres por primera vez, naciendo Itachi, años más tarde, naciendo Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de su casa, Sasuke se estacionó frente al portón, apagó el auto, cerraron las ventanas, salieron del vehículo, Itachi tomó sus maletas, Sakura iba a agarrar la suya pero Sasuke la tomó antes, cargo así, la de él y la de ella, aseguró la camioneta y caminaron hacia la entrada. Justo cuando el muchacho mayor de los Uchiha sacaba sus llaves, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de edad media, ya vestida con pijamas, tes clara, cabello igual de negro que Sasuke pero largo y suelto. Sus ojos eran negros, con mirada tierna; era la madre de Sasuke e Itachi y los recibió con un abrazo, al igual que a Sakura. Entraron en la casa y fueron a la sala, donde estaba su padre sentado en un sillón.

—Ya llegamos, papá_ dijo Itachi sonriendo y ayudándole a su padre a ponerse de pie. Fugaki le dio un abrazo de bienvenida y caminó hacia Sasuke

—¿Cómo has estado, papá?_ preguntó el joven recibiendo a su padre en los brazos

—Unos días me siento excelente y otros no me puedo ni levantar de la cama_ dijo Fugaki con seriedad—Pero así es esto del envejecimiento_ sonrió —¿Y esta dama quién es?_preguntó viendo a Sakura.

—Es mi novia, papá, la traje para presentártela... a ti y a mamá

—¿Tu novia?_ preguntó su mamá sorprendida —Hijo..., mi niño ya tiene novia

—Mamá_ exclamó Sasuke sonrojado y avergonzado caminando hacia su mamá— sí, es mi novia, mamá_ la abrazó —Mamá, papá, ella es Sakura Haruno_ dijo «de Uchiha» pensó

Fugaki se acercó a Sakura y la saludó estrechando manos, con una sonrisa genuina y brillo en sus ojos, la señorita sintió calidéz y le regresó la sonrisa al señor. Mikoto se acercó también a la joven y la abrazó.

—Así que eres tú por quién mi hijo sonríe como bobo_ dijo Mikoto

—Cada quién sonríe como quiere, querida, no le heches la culpa a Sakura_bromeó Fugaki

Esta iba a ser una semana de grandes recuerdos.

—+—

Por fin actualicé... no one cares :'T

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, se llama "Last Chance", tendrá pocos capítulos y ya publiqué el primero, por favor, pasen a leerla y dejen reviews. (_ _)


End file.
